Shugo Chara, A New Time
by Hime.Hina
Summary: Years have passed since Amu and the other Guardian's watched over the school, now all of the past Guardian's have all grown up. It's up to the new Guardian's to watch over the school. Can they handle fighting the new generation of Easter?
1. Meet Himeka Hotori

Shugo Chara, A New Time

(Disclaimer: I do not, own Shugo Chara… Thank you very much; it belongs to Peach-Pit.)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Inner voices

'X eggs talking'

(Me talking, but I won't do it very often, hardly ever…)

Guardian Characters talking, such as Ringo, Gin, ect.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 (Scene change)

Flash backs/ memories

--

"Himeka! You better get down here unless you want to be late again!" a voice called, waking the blonde haired girl from her sleep.

"S...Sorry Mama!" she replied, lifting the blue blankets that covered her in a rush, jumping to her feet and grabbing her school uniform.

She quickly put her uniform on, a small frown on her face as she dragged a brush through her blonde hair, looking at her reflection in the mirror in front of her. The long blonde hair that covered her head reached down to her mid back, a pair of golden colored eyes stared back at her; she had gotten her odd looks from her mother and father, who had met each other when they were the same age she was.

Next she grabbed a small hair clip, pinning back one side of her bangs to the side of her face, so that they wouldn't get into her way while she was running. The blonde opened one of the small boxes that sat near her, grabbing the locket that sat inside; she ran her fingers over the four leaf clover decoration that was on top of the locket. Her mother had given it to her when she was young.

"What was it Mama called you? The… Humpty Lock, wasn't it?" she muttered, a small smile on her face as she placed it carefully around her neck, taking in a deep breath before exiting the small room that she called her own, walking down the stairs.

"Hime-chan, I'll see you when you get back from school. A couple of my friends are coming over, so I want you to be home right after school." Himeka turned her head, looking at the pink haired female who was her mother. "Hai, and will Father be home?" she asked, earning a nod of the head. "All right! I'm leaving then!" Himeka called, running out the door without another word.

Amu shook her head, a smile on her face as she watched her daughter run out of the house. She remembered when she was that age, when she had gained the Humpty Lock herself and met Tadase, whom was now her husband. She would never have dreamed that the 'Prince' she had a crush on from elementary school would be the person she would be with for the rest of her life. Shaking her head, the pink haired woman let out a small sigh, going back into the kitchen to get things done.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Himeka shifted her weight from one foot to another, chewing on her bottom lip as she waited outside the door to the classroom, waiting for the teacher to tell her to come in.

"Miss Hotori, please come inside," a voice called from inside the room.

She slowly opened the door, sliding it until she could step inside, shutting the door without a word as she walked to where the teacher was, her hand were gripping onto her shirt, a small pink blush on her cheeks as she knew the entire class was staring at her, waiting for her to speak. "H…hello everyone. My name is... H...Himeka Hotori, and I hope to get along with you all very well," she stated, not daring to look up at the class, her gaze locked down on the ground.

"Very well Miss Hotori, please take the empty window seat there," the teacher instructed, pointing to the only empty seat in the class. She quickly walked to the seat, sitting down and glancing out the window, her teeth still clamped down on top of her bottom lip. At least she hadn't tripped while she was walking to her seat, like she had at her last school…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Himeka Hotori opened the door to her home, letting out a small sound of surprise as she was greeted by seven people, plus her mother and father all standing around and talking. Though the moment she had opened the door it had gotten silent, a sudden outburst of her dad was the first to penetrate the room. "Did you have a first day of school, Himeka?" her dad's voice asked, her gaze traveling to the blonde man as he spoke.

"W…well, sort of…" she replied, feeling awkward in a room of people she didn't know.

"I want you to meet Nadeshiko Fujisaki, Rima Mashiro, Yaya Yuiki and Kairi Sanjou," Amu said, pointing to each person as she said their name.

Himeka's golden gaze passed over all of them, stopping for a couple seconds to memorize their faces and names, before finally turning to the last person in the room, his bright orange hair being a dead giveaway. "It's nice to see you again, Souma-san," she stated, bowing to the people in the room, only to trip over her own feet and land flat on her face.

She closed her eyes as laughter rang through the room, and, pushing herself off of the ground with her hands as she stood up, bit down on the inside of her cheek so she wouldn't start crying, "I..I'll be in my room if you need me, M..Mama" she muttered, not caring if her mother didn't hear her as she ran up stairs, shutting her door behind her as she buried her face into the blue pillow that sat on her bed. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" she chanted, though it was muffled by the pillow she was laying on.

The blonde haired teen sat up, bringing up her arms to brush away the tears that were on her face, "P...please, I wish…" she muttered, not really knowing who she was talking to, "I wish… I wish I had a different character, I wish I wasn't who I am now, please, please, help me become my true character, the one I know that is hidden deep inside of me..." she finished, her hands resting on the locket around her neck, her eyes closed tightly as she chanted what she had just said over and over in her head, hoping that somehow it would come true.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A small scruff of blonde hair stuck up from under the blanket, which was pushed off of the bed in a matter of seconds. She let a yawn escape her mouth, her hands going to her eyes to rub the sleep from them, blinking a couple times as the light hit her eyes.

She sat up, looking down at what she was wearing; she had forgotten to change into her night clothes, so she was still in her school uniform…. Three small eggs sat next to her, the first was a dark purple color, and it had circles winding around the egg, which were a lighter purple color. The second was a bright orange egg, which had white covering it in random places, and then the last one was a soft silver color, which had something that looked like odd writing around it in a gold color.

Himeka looked down at the three different colored eggs, her eyes widening as she stared down at them, taking in a couple breaths and pinching herself lightly, trying to see if she was still asleep. But it was no use; they were still there, whose stupid eggs, "W…where did they come from? I can't lay eggs, can I…?" she asked herself, her face paling at the thought of laying eggs.

"No, no, no, no, that's stupid! I can't lay eggs!" she answered, picking up the orange egg and setting it down in her hands, jumping as it moved a little then settled down. 'I can't just leave them here, what if they hatch and Mama finds them?' The thought passed through her head, she nodded, agreeing with her thoughts as she picked up the other two eggs, grabbing the pink and white scarf that sat by her bed, stuffing it into her school pack and closing the top.

Standing up with little to no grace she walked out the door, not bothering to say hello to her mother, who wasn't around at the moment as she slipped her shoes on. "I'm leaving," she called, her voice echoing though the house, showing that there wasn't any one home.

She headed outside, walking down the street, trying to figure out where the eggs would have come from.

Seconds later she crashed into someone, falling backwards onto the ground as she grabbed onto her pack before it crashed onto the hard ground. "Sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was going," a male's voice stated; her eyes traveled upwards, looking at the brown haired teen that stood in front of her a worried look on her face. "W…who are you?" she asked, blinked a couple times as she looked at the hand in front of her.

Her face turned a bright red, as she took the hand that was offered, standing up and dusting off her clothes... "I'm Kazuki Akiko, and, you aren't hurt are you?" he asked, thought Himeka was busy trying to figure out who he was, so she didn't catch all of what he had said.

"I…I'm not… hurt, am I?" she repeated, not realizing what she had said before a couple seconds went by.

'No, I said something stupid; please let me know what to say!' she thought, closing her eyes tightly as Kazuki didn't say anything. Don't worry Himeka-chan! I'll change you from a girl who is shy to speak her mind, to a girl who knows just what to say! Character Change! A voice in her head chimed, giving her a couple seconds to spare as she felt an odd feeling taking over her.

The clip in her hair turned into an orange colored apple clip, though this went un-noticed by Himeka, it didn't by the brown haired boy. "Nice to meet you, Kazuki-kun, I'm Himeka Hotori, thanks for helping me up!" she stated, her voice loud and clear as she spoke, earning an odd look from Kazuki.

"I see, sorry for bumping into you," he replied. 'Himeka' let out a soft giggle, tipping her head to the side slightly.

"Don't worry about it, Kazuki-kun, I'm not broken, so every things just fine!" she said, a wide grin on her features.

"All right, I guess I'll see around then, Hotori-san," Kazuki stated, waving slightly until he turned around the corner. Himeka's face paled, the grin turning into a frown as she looked around. "W…what was that?! I don't talk like that!" she whispered, a mad tone in her voice.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Himeka let out a small sigh, her head racing with thoughts about what had happened from before as she looked out the window. She turned to look at the girl in front of her, tapping her on the shoulder lightly, "U...um, do you know who Kazuki Akiko is?" she asked, hoping that she didn't sound as stupid as she felt.

"Akiko-sama?! He's the King of the Guardians!" the girl stated, whipping around and staring at Himeka, an odd glint in her eyes.

"What is... a Guardian?" Himeka asked, choosing her words carefully, not wanting to insult this 'Akiko-sama' and make the girl mad at her…

"Who are the Guardians? The student council of Seiyo Elementary! They handle document arranging, speeches, and other things as well. They all wear this royal cape over their school uniform, it's blue for guys and red for girls, the even have a royal garden were they drink tea. Oh, I hope I'm chosen to be a Guardian this year!" the girl rambled; Himeka wished she had never asked at this point, though she was glad she knew a little bit more about Seiyo Elementary.

"T…thank you for telling me," Himeka stated, only earning a nod from the girl in front of her, who had gone back to talking with another girl beside her. 'King of the Guardian's, eh?' she thought, her gaze going back to the window.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kazuki looked at the blonde haired girl, Himeka Hotori, as she walked out of the school, the other members of the Guardians standing next to him. "Hey Zuki-Zuki, is that Himeka Hotori, she's the one right?" the ace of the group asked, a wide smile on her face as she looked at the girl.

"Yes, she has Charas, but they are still eggs," he replied, looking over at the brown haired girl who stood at his side; her long brown haired was tied up into a bun, her lips pressed tightly as she looked down at the girl.

"She has three Charas..." she stated, earning surprised looks from the ace. "Really? Three, didn't the last Joker have three?" the ace asked, her eyes widening as she looked down at the girl.

A black egg flew past the four, drawing every ones attention to it. "Come on, we need to draw it away from everyone else!" the ace shouted, running towards the X egg with the other three behind her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Himeka let out a sigh. Walking through the park to get home was a lot shorter and plus, now she could think about everything that had happened in the past while. She reached into her pack, pulling out the orange egg, holding it in her hands with a small smile, even if she didn't know what was going on in her life, at least she had met Kazuki…

Her eyes widened as a black egg flew in front of her, the words 'Useless, useless, useless, I'm just useless,' it chimed, cracking open, showing a shadow covered Chara, with a big red X on its head; she covered her ears, though the words kept popping into her head, the orange egg floated up into the air, an odd shine around it as it bounced up and down in the air.

A loud cracking sound rang through the area as the orange egg split open, revealing an orange haired small Chara. Its short orange hair had white strips in it, the outfit it wore was… different. It was a pink and white fluffy dress, and its sleeves went down to the Chara's wrists, then the bottom of the dress went below her knees, a pair of white shoes covered the Chara's feet.

"W...who are you?" Himeka asked, looking from the Chara to the X Chara, which had flown away a couple yards, shooting odd black colored mist at things, and as they hit the items the mist had made holes in them.

"I'm Ringo! Of course, who do you think helped you out before? But any way, now isn't the time for that, we need to do a Character Transformation!" the orange haired Chara, now known as Ringo stated, putting her hands over her hips.

"H...how do I…?" Himeka asked.

Ringo giggled pointing to the locket around Himeka's neck. "Don't worry, the words will come to you!" Ringo replied, a bright orange light surrounded the two. As it disappeared Himeka was in a pink, red and white Lolita dress, having it stop a couple inches before her knees, while it was short sleeved. Her hair had been put into curls, so blonde curls covered her shoulders, along with the orange apple shaped clip that was in her hair. "Character Transformation: Amulet Apple!"

"How did I do that?" she asked, waving her arms back and forth, looking around for the little orange Chara.

He he! You did it because you believed in yourself! And you wished to change your Character with all your heart! Ringo's voice stated in her head, Himeka nodded, closing her eyes and taking a couple breathes, trying to calm down.

"Now! Let's find that X Chara!" she called, punching her fist into the air with a grin, suddenly feeling like a different person.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Kazuki, we can't get close enough to destroy it, what do we do?" the ace of the Guardian's asked, a staff in her hand; the staff looked like it was made of ice, having a snow flake on the top.

"Fumiko, just do what you can!" Kazuki called back, blocking the black mist from hitting with the golden shield he held, a silver sword in the other hand.

Fumiko let out a scream, as some of the mist hit her, knocking her back into a tree.

"Fumiko! Izumi, go check on Fumiko!" he called, earning a nod from the brown haired girl who stood beside him earlier. "Live, Life, Love, Heath Check Up," Izumi muttered, a white doctor's kit appearing in her hands.

'This X Chara is stronger than the ones before and with Ryuru not here we don't have anyone to do a direct attack,' Kazuki thought, frowning as he lifted the shield in front of him, blocking more of the black mist.

"Have no fear! Amulet Apple is here!" Himeka, err, Amulet Apple called, jumping down in front of Izumi. "Magic Staff!" she called, raising her hand into the air, and a white and pink staff appeared in her hands, a glowing orange gem on top of it. She quickly jumped again, landing in front of Kazuki a grin on her face as she pointed towards the X Chara with her staff. "Magic Protection!" she yelled, and an orange light blocking the mist from hitting her and the other Guardian's.

'No one ever does anything I ask! Do they not love me? Do they not care that it's my birthday? They don't care... They don't care about me!' the X Chara's voice ran through her head, earning a glare from the blonde girl.

"Stop being stupid!" Amulet Apple called, stopping the X egg in its tracks as it turned to look at her, "Of course people care, they just don't know how to show it all the time! You can't blame them for forgetting something; every one forgets something important once and a while, right?" she asked.

Himeka put her hands over the Humpty Lock in the same fashion her mother had when she was younger, making a heart shape with her fingers "Negative Heart," she called, pushing her hands forward but keeping them in the same place, "Lock on!" her golden eyes widening as a orange light in the shape of a heart came out of the locket, hitting the X Chara as the light flashed, "Open Heart!" she finished saying the words as they popped into her head. A flash of light covered the area, keeping the other Guardian's from seeing what was happening. The red X cracked, braking open and slowly disappearing from the Chara's head.

The shadow around the Chara disappeared, leaving a brightly dressed blonde haired Chara in its place. "Thank you, Himeka-san for helping me," the Chara stated, glancing in a different direction, "but it's not my time to shine yet, so I'll see you again hopefully," the Chara said, smiling softly before a white egg appeared around the Chara, which disappeared a couple seconds later.

Amulet Apple's clothing disappeared, leaving Himeka, whom was still in her school outfit standing there, a small smile on her face. Ringo sat on her shoulder with a grin, letting out a soft giggle, "I knew we could do it Himeka-chan!" she stated, tugging on a strand of the blonde hair.

"Ah, Hotori-san, that was wonderful," Kazuki stated, the sword and shield that were in his hands before disappearing.

"It was kind of good, Hotori," Izumi stated, walking up to Kazuki with Fumiko on her back, who was apparently too tired to walk…

"Very good, Hime-Hime," the ace corrected.

Himeka turned to the three, nodding slightly as a small blush covered her cheeks. "T…thanks, even though I had no idea what I was doing most of the time," she replied, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

A pair of purple eyes watched the four from a tree top, his eyes narrowing at the blonde girl. "Heh, Himeka Hotori, eh?" he muttered, disappearing with a snap of his fingers.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Himeka jumped down on her bed, lying back onto the bed as she looked up at the ceiling. "H…hey Ringo, when do you thing the other two eggs will be born?" she asked, remembering all the info that she had read in the book that Kazuki had showed her, which looked oddly like a children's book…

"I'm not sure, Himeka-chan, but they'll be born when they're ready," Ringo stated, punching her fist into the air with a grin. She sat down on the small bed-like thing that Himeka had made for her, looking over at the two eggs that sat a little away from her.

"Good night, Ringo…" Himeka muttered, letting out a yawn as she fell asleep, the memories of what had happened that day still in her head.


	2. Becoming a Guardian

**Shugo Chara, A New Time**

(Disclaimer: I do not, own Shugo Chara… Thank you very much; it belongs to Peach-Pit.)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Inner voices_

'_X eggs talking'_

(Me talking, but I won't do it very often, hardly ever…)

_Guardian Characters talking, such as Ringo, Gin, ect. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 (Scene change)

(A big, big thanks to my wonderful beta Jayme-chan, (or DaydreamerGal for those who don't know) I couldn't do it with out you!)

(Luna Eternal: I will, they all have the parts they need to play.)

(Please review people, or I will have to hunt every one of you down and lock you in a box. Hehe, I'm kidding, but please review.)

--

"Himeka-chan! Himeka-chan, you better wake up! Hey, hey! Or you're going to be late, late, late!" Ringo yelled, spinning the staff she held in her hands with a smile, her orange colored eyes twinkling with happiness as she threw the staff up into the air; she went to grab it, but missed by a couple inches, the staff hitting Himeka on the head, effectively waking her from her sleep.

The blonde haired girl sat up, rubbing her now sore head as she let out a small yawn, looking at her Guardian Character, "That hurt, Ringo…" she muttered, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and standing up. Ringo let out a small giggle, grabbing her staff before flying back up into the air.

"I'm sorry, Himeka-chan! I didn't mean to hurt you! Really, I didn't!" she replied, looking over at the other two eggs.

"It's ok, I guess," Himeka stated, grabbing her school uniform and quickly changing into the white shirt and red skirt, putting on the red tie that went with her uniform, and then finally putting on the black jacket that went over her shirt.

"W...what do you think they will be like when they hatch?" she asked, swinging her school bag over her shoulder, attaching the Humpty Lock to the chain that hung down from her neck, placing it over her tie so that it could be seen.

"Hmm… I'm not sure, but they must be cool and super awesome! Since they are born from you, after all!" Ringo answered, poking the silver egg with the end of her staff.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey, did you hear that the Guardians are picking who will be the Joker today? Since that spot is empty," a girl on her left said, followed by a small laugh.

"I bet they'll pick Kari-san, since she's the most popular girl in the school, other than the Guardians, that it," the brown haired girl on the other side of her replied, leaning over Himeka's desk so she could talk to her friend.

"I know, she is so popular, I bet she will be the new Joker!" the other girl replied, leaning over Himeka's desk as well, so that the two friends were closer to each other.

"U...um, could you move?" Himeka finally asked, earning a sigh from the two girls.

"Sorry, err, Haroti-san was it?" one of the two asked, answering her question with a question.

"I...it's Hotori," she replied, though she was slightly sad that she wasn't remembered by her classmates.

"Sorry Hotori-san!" the brown haired girl stated moving back to her own desk.

Himeka leaned back in her own chair, closing her eyes with a sad smile. "It's fine, people get my name mixed up a…all the time…" she lied, biting down on the inside of her cheek, 'I wish I was more popular… I wish I was more like a princess; graceful, beautiful, and liked by every one!'

As the thought went through her head the purple egg in her school bag rocked back and forth a couple times, cracking open a little, but not braking and showing the Chara inside.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"As you all know the new school year has started, and with our Joker Hiro Umiru moving out of state, we must pick a new Joker. As for the other Guardians, they will be staying the same this year, with Izumi Akiko in the Queen's chair, Fumiko Yurime in the Ace's chair and finally Ryuru Kotoma in the Jack's chair," Kazuki stated, a charming smile sitting on his features as he his green eyes scanned over the crowd, looking at all the students.

The Guardians of the school stood on the stage, each one wearing his or her own royal cape. Fumiko Yurime stood at the end, a smile at her face as she rocked back and forth on the heels of her shoes; her red hair was put into a china bun on either side of her head, and her blue eyes were darting from person to person.

Next to her was Ryuru Kotoma; his messy black haired was slightly combed back, so that it would look nicer. His chocolate-brown eyes were covered with a pair of black glasses.

Then on his left side was Izumi Akiko; her brown haired was put back into a bun, as it usually was, and her green eyes looked straight ahead of her, not wavering for even a second.

"All of the Guardians have decided on a new Joker. Himeka Hotori, would you please come onto the stage?" he asked. The crowd had a mixed reaction, some not caring, while others cheered for Himeka, then a couple of people had frowns on their faces, clearly not happy with who was picked.

Himeka looked up at the stage, her eyes widening as she walked forward. "Ringo, please help me…" she muttered under her breath.

_You got It, Himeka-chan, just leave the talking to me!_ Ringo called from inside her head, an apple shaped clip appearing in Himeka's hair.

"Character Change complete," she stated, making sure that those around her didn't hear her, walking onto the stage with a grin. "Thanks, Kazuki-san. I'm glad that I was picked!" she said as Kazuki smiled, knowing that Himeka had done a Character Change the moment she spoke.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Thank you for coming, Hotori-san," a male's voice stated, snapping Himeka's attention away from her surroundings.

"You're welcome, it's really no problem though, Ryuru-san," she replied, her hands clutching the red cape that was draped around her shoulders.

She had been given the red Guardians' cape a while ago, finally un-doing her Character Change after she had arrived at the Royal Garden.

"We should go around and introduce our selves! Then Hime-Hime will know who we are!" Fumiko stated, a wide smile on her face.

"That's a good idea, Fumiko," Izumi added, letting out a small yawn as she leaned back in her chair.

"I'll start then. Kazuki Ariko, King's Chair, fifth grade and this is my Chara, Gin," Kazuki introduced, smiling slightly as the silver haired Chara standing next to the tea cup in front of him bowed. Gin was covered in a suit of knight's armor; he was Kazuki's 'would be self,' the knight that younger Kazuki had wished he was.

"Izumi Akiko. Queen's chair, sixth grade…" Izumi stated, not even blinking as a pink haired Chara appeared in front of her eyes. The pink haired Chara had bright hair that cut off just before her shoulders, along with bright pink eyes that held an amused shimmer to them. A white nurse's outfit covered her, along with a small white nurse's cap placed on her head.

"Hello, everyone! I'm Hikari, Izumi's wonderful Guardian Chara!"

Fumiko jumped up from her seat, the same wide grin as before sitting on her face as she jumped up and down, not able to stand still for even a second. "My name is Fumiko Hariyo, that's spelt F.U.M.I.K.O, H.A.R.I.Y.O, I am in fourth grade... wow, I'm the youngest one of the group... and this is my Chara! Yuki, she has this really cool move that traps the enemy in an ice block, eh, bad pun. Since she's not here I'll tell you about her: she has dark blue hair, blue eyes and she wears a white and blue snow dress that has this really cute little snow flake on the poc-" Fumiko babbled, only to be cut off by Ryuru placing a hand over her mouth.

"Ryuru Orugomii, pleased to meet you, Hotori-san, I am in sixth grade, also being the oldest person in the Guardians as well as the Jack," Ryuru began, removing his hand from Fumiko's mouth then pointing at the green haired Chara that sat on his shoulder, a book in the tiny Chara's hands. He wore a white lab jacket, with a black shirt and black pair of dress pants under that, and his green hair was pulled back into a ponytail, a white ribbon holding the hair in place.

"This is Rikou, my Guardian Character or 'Would be self' as other people would call it," he finished his gaze locking on Himeka, waiting for her to introduce herself.

"W…Well, let's see… My name is Himeka Hotori. I am in fifth grade and I'm the Joker, though you all know that all ready…" she muttered, her voice just barely above a whisper.

"Himeka-chan! You have to introduce us like this!" Ringo stated, appearing in front of Himeka, cutting off most of her view. "Hello, hello, hello! My name is Ringo, and I have to tell you about Himeka-chan now! Well, Himeka-chan's name is Himeka Hotori and she's in the fifth grade! Wow… she's getting old. Back on subject, we are really, really glad that you picked us to be a Guardian… oh! And Himeka has two other Guardian Characters, though they're still Guardian Eggs at the moment, and that is all I have to say!"

Ringo let a giggle escape her lips as she finished talking, looking at the other Guardian Characters: Gin's expression hadn't changed, though he had an amused look in his eyes, while Hikari had a hand over her mouth, holding her giggles in, then Rikou just had a smirk on his face, which must have meant he was 'laughing' in his own way, because Ringo didn't know how to describe it any other way.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"All right, even though this is your first time hunting an X Egg, it should be super easy! I mean, you have battled with an X Chara after all!" Fumiko stated, her hands on her hips as she stood in front of Himeka, the other Guardians in different spots around the area.

"Ok, let me show you, and then you can try!" And with that the ace took off, running towards the X Egg with a grin. "Cold, Ice, Snow! Character Change!" she called, holding her hand out towards the sky. The small blue haired Chara that sat on her shoulder nodded. The Chara looked just like Fumiko had described her; long, dark blue hair and blue eyes, a white and blue snow dress covering the small Chara's body, the signature white snowflake on her pocket.

A white staff appeared in Fumiko's outstretched hand; the staff looked as if it was made of ice, and a snowflake-shaped crystal sat on top of the staff. "Yuki! Ice cage!"

As she spoke a cage appeared around the X Egg, trapping it in place.

"Your turn, just let the words from you heart spill out of your lips, Hime-Hime!" Fumiko called as she jumped back so she wouldn't be in Himeka's way.

Himeka took in a deep breath, her eyes locking on the X Egg. "Hopeful, Joyful, Magical, Character Change!" she called, an orange light flashing around her.

When the light disappeared a pink witch's hat sat on her head, along with a white and pink cape around her. The same staff as before appeared in her hands, "W...what is this? It's not the same as last time," Himeka cried, earning a giggle in her head.

_That's because this is a Character Change, not a Character Transformation, so you look different, but I must say, that witch's hat and cape look super cute on you! _

Himaka nodded a small smile on her features as Ringo's words rang through her head. "All right! Let's do this! Magic Blast!" she called, pointing the staff towards the X Egg, sending a bright white light towards the black egg.

"Finishing blow! Negative heart, lock on!" Himeka stated, putting her hands in an odd position around the locket, just as she had done the last time. "Open heart!" she finished, a bright orange heart shaped light shooting at the X Egg. A couple seconds later the black egg turned a white color, flying off in another direction.

Himeka fell to her knees, the Character Change disappearing from around her, leaving her in her school uniform and the Guardian's cape. "Hime-Hime! That was super cool! Really, really good! I can't wait to tell every one else," Fumiko said, tackling her blonde haired friend in a hug, the staff gone from her hands.

"Th...Thanks, Fumiko-san," Himeka replied, letting a small giggle escape from her lips as she sat up from the ground, glad that Fumiko had gotten off of her.

"Call me Fumi-chan! Fumiko-san makes me sound like an old lady, blaaaa!" Fumiko stated, sticking out her tongue and pulling down her left eye lid with a finger.

"All right, Fumi-chan," Himeka corrected, smiling softly. She was getting used to being around the Guardians; maybe having Guardian Characters around wouldn't be so bad.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You did what?!" Izumi asked, her eyes widening as she looked at the blonde haired teen who sat across from her.

"She really did do it! She healed the X Egg! She can do it by using the Humpty Lock!" Fumiko replied, jumping up and down in her seat, all the while munching on the cookie in her hands.

"That's… that's amazing!" Izumi stated, a red and white necklace jiggled ever so lightly from its place around her neck. The necklace disappeared, leaving a scowling Izumi. "Hikari! Don't Character Change without permission," she ordered, earning a pout from the pink paired Chara.

"Yes ma'am, I'll behave…" Hikari replied, though there was a mocking tone in her voice that kept Izumi from believing her completely.

"Anyway, that is kind of amazing, Hotori," Izumi said, her voice hollow of all emotions, totally different from when she was speaking before.

"So, using this Humpty Lock, you can turn X Eggs into Character Eggs?" Kazuki asked, looking over at Himeka from where she was sitting.

"W…well, I guess so, it has worked that way so far, but I've only used it twice," Himeka replied, taking a small sip of the tea that sat in front of her, letting out a pleased sigh as she sat the cup back down. "Thank you for making the tea by the way, Ryuru-san," she added, a soft smile gracing her face as she looked towards the black haired boy.

"You're very welcome, Hotori-san, though it was really no problem," Ryuru replied, a soft pink blush adorning his cheeks as he spoke.

"Whaa… hey! He had to make the tea, anyway! Since I brought the snacks!" Fumiko stated, crossing her arms over her chest in a childish manner.

"Ah, thank you as well, Fumi-chan," Himeka said, holding out her un-eaten cookie to the younger girl.

"You're welcome! Thanks for the cookie!" Fumiko yelled, grabbing the cookie from Himeka's hands and began eating it, a pleased look on her face with every bite she took.

"I should get home, my parents will be worried if I stay out to long," Himeka stated suddenly, standing up from where she was sitting, giving the other Guardians a small bow before running out of the room, only to turn and wave over her shoulder.

"It's going to get dark soon, Himeka-chan! You better hurry!" Ringo called, flying behind Himeka as the blonde haired girl ran forward. Himeka fell backwards landing half on her leg and half on the ground, "Himeka-chan! Are you ok?" Ringo asked, putting her hand on top of the blonde haired girl's leg, which had turned a red color.

"Ouch! Ringo don't do that!" Himeka cried, tears leaking from the edges of her eyes.

"You pulled it out of the socket," a voice stated, drawing both Himeka and her Chara's attention to the purple haired teen that stood in front of them. He looked to be around four or five years older then Himeka, he wore some kind of uniform, though Himeka couldn't recognize where it was from.

A pair of arms slid around Himeka, lifting her off of the ground and into the purple haired teen's arms. "W...what are you doing!?" Himeka asked, flailing around in the arms that held her, her face turning a bright red.

"Stay still, or else I'll drop you…" he replied, not bothering to answer her question. Himeka's eyes widened, grabbing onto the teen so she wouldn't fall.

"That's better. Now let's get this leg fixed," he stated, sitting down on the bench, Himeka still in his arms as he moved his arms from around her to her leg, trying to be gentle as he pushed it back into place. Himeka let out a small cry, burring her face into the purple haired teen's shirt, shutting her eyes tightly.

"You can move now you know, unless you want to say in this position?" he said, moving his arms from her leg as she jumped up, her face still bright red.

"T...thank you for helping me... er, I still don't know your name," Himeka replied, bowing slightly, embarrassed at her actions before.

"I'm Aruto Tsukiyomi, pleased to be of service, Hime," the purple haired male, now known as Aruto stated, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he stood up.

"Himeka Hotori, nice to meet you!" Himeka introduced, the red covering her face turned an even darker shade at Aruto calling her 'hime,' meaning 'princess.'

"I see. Well, have a safe trip home, Hime. I hope to see you soon," Aruto said, putting his hand up over his shoulder as he walked away, turning around the corner. Himeka blinked a couple times before smiling slightly.

"Wow! He was really cute, Himeka-chan, and he even called you 'hime,' Kyaaa!" Ringo yelled, though Himeka either didn't hear her or wasn't paying attention, a dazed expression on her face as she walked toward her home.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I'm home!" Himeka called, taking her shoes off before she walked into the house, walking past her parents and up the stairs into her room with out another word.

Tadase blinked, watching as his daughter walked in the house with an odd expression, then walked past them and went into her room. "Amu, do you know what's wrong with Himeka?" he asked, turning to look at the pink haired woman standing beside him, who sighed dreamily.

"Young love…" she answered, making Tadase even more confused.


	3. Sickly Sweet

**Shugo Chara, A New Time**

(Disclaimer: I do not, own Shugo Chara… Thank you very much; it belongs to Peach-Pit.)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Inner voices_

'_X eggs talking'_

(Me talking, but I won't do it very often, hardly ever…)

_Guardian Characters talking, such as Ringo, Gin, ect._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 (Scene change)

(Authors note: I'm so, so, so sorry that I haven't been up dating lately, but it's summer and I have a lot of crap to do, such as summer school, finding a job, going boating, ect. So sorry if I don't update as much as I have with the chapters before this, I have you all enjoy this chapter! I'll try and update more frequently!)

(A big, big thanks to my wonderful beta Jayme-chan, (or DaydreamerGal for those who don't know) I couldn't do it with out you!)

(Riropin: Aw, thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter as well)

(Twilight Dark Angel: Wow, with you guys reviewing it makes me feel so happy.)

(A big, big thanks to all you readers! I wouldn't be so happy with out you people!)

--

"…Open heart!" Himeka cried, watching as the orange light disappeared from around her and the white Chara Egg in front of her left, going back to whom it belonged to. The pink, red and white Lolita dress that she wore disappeared, her school uniform appearing in its place, the red Guardian's cape set securely around her shoulders.

"Great job Hotori-san," Ryuru called, the pencil in his hands moving accost the paper at a fast pace, writing down the information that he hard learned from watching Himeka Hotori.

"Yaaaah! That was a wonderful Character Transformation, Himeka-chan!" Ringo stated, throwing her arms into the air with a giggle.

"T...thanks you two, I just tried my best," she replied, her hands going to the Humpty Lock that sat around her neck, a soft smile on her face as she looked from Ryuru to Ringo.

"Hn, lets get home then, we still have a lot to do before the day in done" Ryuru's voice rang through Himeka's head, a sudden wave of dizziness running over her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hotori-chan, are you all right? You don't look so well," Fumiko asked, a worried look stuck to her features as she looked over at the blonde haired girl, who was currently sitting down at the Guardian's table, her face paler then it usually was. The shine that was usually in her golden eyes was faded, a small yawn sneeze coming from the Joker.

"I think I'm sick…" Himeka replied, standing up with out a second thought. "I should get home, I'll need rest if I'm going to help hunt X Eggs," she muttered, grabbing the red and black checkered cape from her chair and putting it over her shoulders.

"But, but Hime-Hime! Are you sure you can get home by your self? Do you need some help?" Fumiko asked, hurrying from her seat to stand by Himeka's side.

"No, don't worry Fumi-chan, I'll be fine. I'll see you all tomorrow then!" she called, walking out of the school, letting a small sigh escape her lips as she walked towards her home, Ringo sat on her shoulder, watching Himeka with worried eyes.

"I'm fine, I really am… I just need some rest," Himeka muttered, though it sounded like she was trying to convince her self that she was fine, other then reassure Ringo. She walked forward, bringing up her hands and rubbing her eyes, trying to get them to stop being so blurry so she could see better.

Her foot caught on the large rock that she hadn't noticed, closing her eyes and waiting for the impact of her head hitting the ground. A pair of arms wound around her, stopping her before she crashed into the hard ground, she tried to look and see who had caught her, but the last thing she could make out before her vision went black was a pair of purple eyes looking down at her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aruto let out a small sigh, shifting his weight from one foot to the other as he put his arm under the blonde girl's legs, his other hand supporting her head as he held the now knocked out girl in his arms.

Holding her closer to his chest as he turned around, only stopping a second to look at the orange haired Chara that went back into Himeka's bag, apparently not knowing that he could see her...

His gaze moved from the space where the Chara used too be to the path a head of him, making sure not to drop the sleeping hime that rested in his arms as he walked forward. Not sure where to take her for a couple moments, he couldn't very well just take her home, for one he didn't know where she lived and two he didn't think that her parents would find that very appropriate.

He could just take her back to the Guardian's, but then again he had a risk of being discovered if he did that and he doubted that they were still there, seeing as they had their own life's to live. So, the only thing left to do was take her back to his own place, at least then he wouldn't have to explain it to any one other then Himeka herself.

"Well, for one so small and cute you sure do cause a lot of trouble…" Aruto mused, opening the door to his home without much trouble, even though his hands were mostly tied with holding up the extra weight, that didn't mean he could do something as simple as open a door.

He walked into the house, closing the door behind him as he made his way into the small bedroom that he called his own. Pulling back the black sheets and setting Himeka down onto the bed, pulling up the covers to her shoulders before he left, making sure not to close the door all the way so he could hear when she woke up.

As he walked into the kitchen it took a second for him to remember what one should do when taking care of another, not used to taking care of others when they were sick.

Ignoring the tan colored cat that kept brushing against his feet, begging to be picked up by the human who took care of it he grabbed a wash rag, along with a glass of water, heading back into his room only to place the glass of what on the nightstand next to the bed and the wash rag on top of Himeka's head, pushing back her blonde hair as he did so.

He sat down on the couch, realizing that he should be resting now, since he wouldn't be able to when she woke up and wanted to know why she was in his house. A small smile slipped onto his face as he remembered the embarrassed look she had on her face when they had met the first time, his lips parting in a silent laugh.

"Oi! Aruto!" a voice called, a purple haired Chara flying in front of the teen, the Chara had short purple hair, looking much like a miniature version of Aruto having the same purple hair and purple eyes. The only difference between the two would have been that the Chara had two odd red marks on its cheeks and that the little Chara had fangs and a pair of black cat ears on its head.

"Why did you leave me this morning? I though you were going to let me go with you!" it cried, floating in front of Aruto until he was rudely shoved to the side, falling out of the air and onto the couch in a couple seconds.

"You were still sleeping, it's as simple as that Akemi," he replied, looking over at the annoyed Chara. "Damn, I though I would wake up this time," the Chara, or Akemi replied, letting out a small sigh, Akemi had been born when Aruto was a child, he had wished to be more like his father, Ikuto Tsukiyomi; ever since the first time he had witnessed his father do a Character Transformation into Black Lynx, then Akemi had been born.

"Akemi, can you please be quite? I wouldn't want Himeka waking up," Aruto ordered, sounding more like he was demanding Akemi to be quite instead of asking him. "Eh? Himeka? You have a girl here? You brought a girl home?" Akemi asked, his mouth hanging open as he looked over at Aruto's room in shock.

The small Chara jumped off the couch, flying towards the bedroom to see if what Aruto was saying was true with his own two eyes. He stopped in the doorway, taking in a sharp breath of air as he looked at the blonde haired female who rested on the bed, her chest moving up and down slowly, showing that she was still alive.

"You really do have a woman! Go Aruto!" he called, returning to the spot on the couch that he had once been sitting on, a sly grin on his face as he waited for Aruto's answer. "She isn't even a woman you idiot, she's a child," Aruto responded, knowing he should have picked his words better as his Chara fell over laugh.

"So that means," Akemi began, trying to talk and laugh at the same time, his words were hard to understand and his laughter drowned out the words that he spoke, so he tried calming down a little before he spoke again

"She may not be your woman, but she's your… your girl?" he asked, cracking up in laughter again as the words made it out of his mouth. "Akemi. You. Are. An. Idiot," Aruto hissed, gritting his teeth together to keep from killing the Chara that belonged to him, a pink blush finding its way onto his cheeks.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"A..Aruto-san?" she couldn't help but not like the way her voice sounded, so weak and shaky, she had almost forgot what it was like to be sick after not being sick in such a long time. Her eyes were locked on the purple haired teen, carefully taking a step forward, towards the male on the couch.

"Hime… you shouldn't be walking around. You are sick you know," Aruto mused, standing up quickly and making his way over to the blonde haired girl, picking her off the ground and into his arms without much trouble.

"Why am I here…? I mean, why am I at your house?" she asked, to tired to try and fight with Aruto about him picking her up, not bothering to squirm around as he sat her down on the couch, sitting down a little ways away from her.

"You don't remember do you?" he replied, answering her question with another question. Himeka shook her head, she didn't remember coming to Aruto's house, and she didn't even know where he lived in the first place.

"Ah, I see. You fainted while you were walking home," Aruto decided that it would be better not to tease Himeka at the moment, seeing as she couldn't even remember fainting and that had just happened a couple hours ago.

"I, I need to get home. My parents will be worried if I'm not home," she muttered, lifting her self and trying to walk towards the door, only to fall forward, a pair of arms wrapping around her waist for the second time that day, keeping her from falling to the ground.

"Would you help me get home, Aruto-san?" Himeka asked, knowing that she wouldn't be able to walk home on her own; her eyes widened slightly as she felt his breath against her neck, his forehead resting against the back of her head.

"It sure is a lot of trouble to take care of you, Hime…" he replied, his breath hitting her neck with every word he spoke.

"E..eh! If you don't want to then I-" she began though she was cut off before she could finish what she was going to say, "I never said I didn't want to," he stated, moving her arms so that they were wrapped around his neck before he stood up.

Himeka didn't bother saying any thing, leaning into Aruto's arms just a little, feeling oddly safe in the purple haired male's arms. She winced slightly, her arms around his neck tightening slightly, though she knew he was just reaching down to grab her bag, "Do you live here alone, Aruto-san?" she asked, closing her eyes as he stepped out of the house, a wave of cold air brushing against her.

He didn't respond for a while, walking towards where he knew he house was, before he finally spoke again, only the street lights keeping the darkness from around them. "You can call me Aruto, or even 'Aruto-kun' you know,"

"Do you want me to call you, Aruto-k...kun?" Himeka asked, looking up at the purple haired male who was carrying her, a blush spreading on her cheeks for the numbered time that day as he looked down at her. "Yeah, you should call me Aruto-kun… Himeka-chan," he muttered, his gaze returning to the empty street ahead of him.

A while passed where neither one of the two spoke, the silence oddly calming between the two as time passed, Himeka's arms still wrapped around the neck of her purple haired 'prince' while Aruto held her in his arms, making sure that she wouldn't hurt her self in her vulnerable state.

"Aruto-kun, thank you for helping me… I really should have taken Fumi-chan's offer in her helping me home," a couple minutes after the words had left her lips, Aruto could tell she had fallen asleep, her grip around his neck slacking slightly, a peaceful look on her features as she moved closer to Aruto, which seemed almost impossible, trying to get closer to the warmth that she couldn't identify in her sleep.

"Sweet dreams, Hime…" he muttered, his gaze moving down to her for a couple seconds, letting out a breath of air as he reached forward, knocking on the oak door that belonged to the Hotori family.

A small smirk slipped on to his lips as a pink haired woman opened the door, a look of surprise on her face as she looked from Aruto to her sleeping daughter. "A…Aruto! What the, your so big! Come in, come in!" the elder woman stated opening the door and stepping back so he could get inside.

"Would it be OK to set Himeka down onto the couch?" he asked, not waiting for an answer as he slipped his shoes off, putting them by the door and then walking into the living room, setting the sleeping Hime down onto the blue couch, sitting down next to the sleeping girl, his gaze moving to the blonde haired man who sat accost from him, Tadase's mouth hanging open slightly as his gaze locked on the purple haired teen.

"Why are you here? Tsukiyomi Aruto… and why are_ /you/ _of all people with my daughter?" Tadase asked, an annoyed tone in his voice as he glared at the male, not liking that the Tsukiyomi was with his child. "Tadase-kun! Be nice, Aruto did bring Himeka home, after all," Amu scolded taking her place at Tadase's side.

"But Amu…. He is a Tsukiyomi and you know from what Ikuto did that they can't be trusted, hell Ikuto almost killed you a couple times when we were children!" Tadase stated, taking his gaze away from Aruto to look at Amu, who let out a soft sight, opening her mouth up to speak, but was cut off by Aruto talking. "Hotori-san, I am not my father. My father is his own person, as I am my own person; I would never hurt Himeka,"

Tadase scowled, not liking that Aruto was right. "You do work for Easter though meaning you will try and hurt Himeka, and so you can not be trusted to take care of our daughter," the Hotori male replied, trying to find something that would make his wife see that the purple haired Tsukiyomi teen could not be trusted.

"Tadase-kun! I can't believe you would say such a thing! Ikuto was your best friend when you were a child for goodness sakes! As much as you want them to be so you can take your anger out on Ikuto we both know that Aruto and Ikuto are different people, just because Aruto is his son doesn't mean he'll act like Ikuto..." Amu stated, her words growing softer as she spoke, not being able to keep the mad tone in her voice like she wanted.

Aruto stood up, bending down and brushing some of the hair out of Himeka's face before beginning to walk towards the door. "I'm sorry to have intruded. Amu-san, if you would please tell Himeka that I left when she wakes up I would be grateful." And with that he left the house, not waiting for either of the Hotori's to respond to his words as he made his way home.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Himeka rolled over, her eyes flying open as she crashed into the floor. Not having enough room to move around on the small couch she was laying on, a confused look on her features as she sat up, her mother walking into the room a couple minutes later. "Ah! Himeka, Aruto left after he dropped you off, how are you feeling Sweetie?"

The blonde haired girl blinked a couple times, trying to process all the information that was given to get at the same time, "Ah, Mama. How do you know Aruto-kun…?" she asked, grabbing the hand that was offered to her and standing up, dusting off the school uniform which she hadn't changed out of, the Guardian's cape clinging to her shoulders.

"Mama and Papa knew the Tsukiyomi family for a long time, Tadase-kun knew Aruto's father when he was little and then I met Aruto's father when I was around your age. Though as we got older Ikuto grew more distant… and so he doesn't talk to us much, but when you were little you and Aruto used to hang around each other, ah you were so cute as a little kid!" Amu gushed, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small picture, handing it to Himeka with a smile before she walked back into the kitchen.

She lifted the picture up, her eyes widening slightly as she looked at the photo. A small version of Aruto stood in the middle, with a miniature version of herself holding onto the older boy around the waist, laughter show on both the children's features as a taller purple haired male stood in the background, a grin on his face while his arms were wrapped around Amu and Tadase, a smile on each of their faces.

She could… remember it, the day that the picture had been taken. Amu had decided that it would be a good idea for the two families's to go to the park, they had found some one to take their picture before they did any thing else, knowing that the two children would have gotten dirty by the end of that day.

Himeka smiled slightly walking up into her own room and setting the picture down on her night stand, silently thanking her mother for showing her the picture. Not bothering to do much else the girl sat down on her bed, looking over at the purple haired Chara that now stood by the picture, looking at it with surprise.

"Lets get some rest, OK Ringo?" she asked, letting herself fall backwards onto her bed, glancing over at the picture one last time before telling her Chara good night, letting her eyes close as the memories of the day played through her head. Maybe being sick wasn't so bad after all…


	4. Old Friends? Part One

**Shugo Chara, A New Time**

(Disclaimer: I do not, own Shugo Chara… Thank you very much; it belongs to Peach-Pit.)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Inner voices_

'_X eggs talking'_

(Me talking, but I won't do it very often, hardly ever…)

_Guardian Characters talking, such as Ringo, Gin, ect._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 (Scene change)

_Flash backs/ memories _

**((This chapter is split into two, since I have so many ideas for this chapter and they all couldn't fit into one chapter.))**

(Hello every one, I would like people to review and tell me just what they would like to happen in the up-coming chapters, if they want some Aruto-Himeka fluff, if they want me to focus a chapter more on the Guardian's (why Izumi is so mean, Fumiko's background ect), the elder Generation of Guardian's (Amu, Tadase, Yaya, ect with a splash of Ikuto and Utau...) or any thing else, though I can't guarantee that I will put just what you say into the chapter, I just what to know what the readers would like to happen.)

(DarkxGash: Does that mean I'm not sane? I love Ikuto and Amu-chii as a couple, though Tadase and Amu fit together better in my eyes, and plus if I had Himeka be Ikuto and Amu's daughter then she wouldn't be… well her! And don't worry my friend; Ikuto-san will be coming into the story in this chapter. Thanks for reading!)

(VIIIHossyGirl: Oh-Ho-Ho-Ho! OK, insane moment over. Hopefully you will understand Izumi-chan as the story goes on, since she has a reason for being like that…)

(Whaaa, I'm so, so, so, sorry that I don't update more! But I've been busy with school lately, hopefully I'll be able to update more after all this crazy-ness ends…. Lots of love, Lex.(A.K.A )

--

"Now, what should we do today, since Tadase-kun is working it seems it is just you and me today, Himeka. So… what should we do, we can go to the park, or go see a movie, or even go shopping!" Amu stated her eyes locked on the form of her blond haired daughter, who was currently washing the dirty breakfast dishes.

Himeka put another disk into the clean pile, shutting off the water and drying her hands with the green cloth that sat next to her before turning around to face her mother. "U-um, Mama, I was wondering if we could look through some old picture books, then we could go for a walk or something like that," it was easier to talk when she was comfortable around the person, such as her mother or father.

The pink haired woman nodded, grabbing onto her daughters hand and pulling her out of the room, up the stairs and into the guest room, which was currently packed full with boxes. "I know it's in here some where… hold on a minute…" she muttered, pulling out two different picture books after digging through a couple boxes, sitting on the bed next to her daughter and handing the first one to her.

The outside of the photo album was a soft brown color, with tiny pastel yellow stars placed in random locations on the front, Himeka flipped open the cover, a soft smile spreading out on her features as she looked at the first two pictures, the first one was of a smaller version of her mother, along with her Aunt Ami, and her grandparents. The second was one of her mother and father, along with their friends, Nadeshiko Fujisaki, Kukai Soma, Yaya Yuiki, Rima Mashiro and Kairi Sanjou.

She turned a couple more of the pages in the book, her eyes widening slightly as she looked at the first picture her eyes locked on, a picture of the same people in the second picture (all besides Kukai and Yaya, any way), but they were all wearing Guardian capes? "Ah, Mama, why are you all wearing…." she asked, trailing off after she was sure her mother knew of what she was speaking about.

"That is because we, your father and I, along with Nadeshiko-chan, Kukai-kun, Yaya-chan, Rima-chan and Kairi-kun were all in the Guardian's at one point in time!" Amu stated, her words warm as she spoke about her long time friends. "Papa was the king's chair, right?" Himeka asked, pointing down at the picture of her father standing on top of a podium talking into a microphone as he spoke to the students of the school.

"That's right, your father was the king's chai-" her mother was cut off from the phone ringing, "I'll be right back, Himeka, you can look at the photos without me!" the pink haired woman stated before standing up from the bed and walking out of the room.

Himeka let out a soft sigh, looking down at the picture of her father, shaking her head as she grabbed onto her mothers picture album, walking into her own room and sitting down on her bed, looking up at the over at the window in her room as she thought about one of her favorite memory's with her father.

"_Papa! I want to become a king when I grow up!" the small, five year old Himeka Hotori stated, her yellow eyes sparkling with what one could only label as child like innocence, a wide smile on her features as she snuggled into her fathers lap, looking up at the blonde male. _

"_And can you tell me why you want to be a king, little Himeka?" Tadase asked, a chuckle escaping his lips as his daughter suddenly threw her arms up into the air, she certainly was Amu's daughter that was for sure. "Because I want to be a great king, just like you are Papa!" her words confused him, he wasn't a king. He was boss of a big business yes, but he was no king, then he realized it, his wife must have been telling their daughter about their childhood again. _

"_That's great, I'm sure you'll make a fine king, though wouldn't you rather become a queen?" he asked, watching as his daughter tipped her head to the side, thinking about what she had been asked before nodding. "You're right Papa, I want to be a queen instead, I don't want to be a boy that would be yucky!" Himeka stated, sticking out her tongue in disgust, which earned another chuckle from him. _

"_All right then, I'll make you a promise, when you go and become a queen, I'll give you some thing really, really great," he said, holding out his pinky, only to have his daughters small pinky lock with it, "OK! It is a promise then, I'll become a queen when I grow up so you'll be proud!"_

A sad smile touched the blond haired girl's lips at the memory, "Heh, I guess I didn't keep up that promise very well, I'm not a queen yet…" she muttered, turning her gaze from the window to her floor _Don't worry Himeka-sama, I'll help you become more like a queen, _the silver egg stated, floating in the air before it came to a stop in front of Himeka, the egg cracked open before it dropped to the ground, Himeka caught it seconds before it hit the ground, holding it in her hands as she looked at the now hatched Shugo Chara with surprise.

_Pleased to meet you, Himeka-sama, I am Kinomi, your second Shugo Chara,_ the Shugo Chara, now known as Kinomi stated, the Shugo Chara had long silver hair that reached down to her waist, a small golden crown sat on her head, a silver and gold Victorian styled queens dress covered her body, gold and silver bracelets sat on her wrists, an elegant aura was settled around the Chara.

"K-Kinomi…? You're my second Shugo Chara?" Himeka asked, holding out her hand towards Kinomi, who took the blonde humans invite and floated inches above the human's hand, a slight smile on her features.

--

"And I, Ringo, the first born Chara of Himeka Hotori, am proud to present you, the Guardian's of this school, with Kinomi!" Ringo called, standing on top of the table in the Guardian's garden, the Guardian's and their Chara's gathered around her.

The silver haired Chara appeared next to Ringo, a small smile on her features as she scanned through the crowd of other Chara's "Pleased to meet you, every one. I am Kinomi, the second Guardian Character of Himeka-sama," after she spoke the newest Chara in the group stepped forward slightly, the emotionless look in her eyes never changing.

"That is awesome Himeka-chan! Now you just need the last Chara Egg to hatch!" Fumiko stated the dark blue haired Chara on her shoulder nodding softly to her words.

After the next couple of minutes each of the Chara's had introduced them selves and spoken to Kinomi, while the Guardian's were talking about their duty's and the sudden activity of X Eggs. "Hotori-san, you will go with Ryuru an-" Kazuki began, only to be cut off by the Jack "Sorry, Prince. I have to get home soon," he stated, bowing his head in a silent apology to Himeka.

"Don't worry about it, Prince, I'll go with Hime-Hime!" Fumiko stated a wide grin on her features as she spoke. "All right then, Fumi-chan, you go with Hotori-chan. It shouldn't take all that long, just report back here when you're done," Kazuki replied, giving the two a small wave as they walked out of sight.

--

"Look! Look Hime-Hime there's an X Egg over there!" Fumiko called, pulling Himeka towards the black egg that was floating in the air. "One. Two. Three…. Ice. Cold. Snow! Character Change!" Fumiko called, the staff appearing in her hands, a snowflake-shaped crystal on top of the staff.

"All right! Ringo! Lets do a Character Change!" Himeka called, not wanting to try and Character Change with Kinomi just yet, part of her scared that she wouldn't be able to do such a thing with her new-est Chara. "You got it! Lets go" Ringo replied, waiting for Himeka to say the words that would activate the Character Change.

Himeka took in a deep breath, her eyes locking onto the X Egg that was in front of them,

"Hopeful, Joyful, Magical, Character Change!" she called, the normal orange light flashing around her, when it disappeared a pink witch's hat sat on her head, along with a white and pink cap around her, her 'magical staff' in her hands.

Fumiko took a couple steps forward, aiming her staff at the X Egg, "Ice Cage! Trap that X Egg!" she called, the cage appeared around the X Egg, trapping it in the spot it was floating in.

"M-Magical Blast!" Himeka called, pointing her staff at the now caged X Egg, a bright white light heading towards the X Egg, which slowly made it crack open, the X Egg turning back into a normal un-hatched Chara Egg.

Fumiko couldn't help but let a giggle exscaped her lips, "That was too easy! I could have done that in my sleep!" she mused, her joyfulness cut short as a new voice entered the clearing they were in.

"Hm…. Hika-chan, you sure are good at this aren't you?" a males voice asked, causing the two to turn there attention to the black haired male that stood in the clearing, his hair was short, though it was spiked up in random directions, his black eyes held an odd shine in them, almost as if he was… happy?

He was wearing a black cloak, along with a black and white striped shirt and a pair of black pants under that, a large grim reapers staff sat in his hands, which was pointed towards the two girls.

"Whaaaaa! Scarry! It's the Grim Reaper! Hime-Hime, save me!" Fumiko cried, her Character Change coming undone as she threw her arms around Himeka, the child-like fear in the small girl coming out as she hid behind the older girl.

"Eh! Fumiko! He isn't really the Grim Reaper! That is just his Character Change!" Himeka stated, though her words went un-heard by the younger girl, a grin slipped onto the older males features, a small chuckle escaping his lips, "You catch on fast, don't you?" he asked, spinning his staff around as he spoke.

"X Dream!" he called, moving forwards slightly and slashing at the ground, which opened up as the staff ripped through it, X Egg's pouring out of the hole until the rip in the ground finally closed up, a group of X Egg's now floating around in the area.

Himeka stepped to the side, so Fumiko couldn't hide behind her any more, undoing her own Character Change as she glanced at the black haired male. "Don't worry Fumi-chan! We can do it together, I'll give you some of my courage!" she stated, holding her hand out towards the younger girl, who took it without a second thought.

"I trust you, Hime-Hime," Fumiko muttered, a golden light shinning from the Humpty Lock, surrounding both Himeka and Fumiko. "Fumiko, we must Character Change, you just have to believe…" Yuki muttered, suddenly appearing in front of Fumiko, who was surrounded by the golden light, "Understood! Unlock, my heart!" Fumiko called, closing her eyes with a smile.

"Himeka-sama, we need to do a Character Change as well," Kinomi stated, softly touching the Humpty Lock as she appeared in front of Himeka, "H-hai! My heart, unlock!" Himeka called, the golden light surrounding her turning brighten as she said the words, almost to the point that it was hard for her to see.

As the two's feet touched the ground the golden light disappeared, Fumiko, who was now wearing a blue dress that had white fur trimmed around it, a small white snow flake on her pocket, a hood sat on her head, the same white fur trimmed around the edges, the snow staff sat in her hands, though this time it had a snow flake crystal on each end. "Character Change: Freezing Love!"

Himeka was now dressed in a white Victorian styled dress, golden trimming was put around the edge of the dress, her long blond hair was curled, reaching down to her mid back, a large golden crown sat on her head, multiple colored stones where imbedded into the crown. A pair of swords appeared in her hands, the one that sat in her left hand was silver, while the one in her right hand was golden, a white gem in both of the swords handles. "Character Change: Amulet Berry!"

"This is nice…." Fumiko muttered, her eyes widening as she looked over at Himeka, now the older girl really did look like a princess. "Now that you two have that out of the way, lets fight," the black haired male stated, disappearing from the spot he was in and appearing in front of Himeka, her double swords clashing with his reapers staff seconds late, holding him back from cutting her head off.

"Fumi-chan! You go take care of the X Egg's, I've got him!" Himeka called, pushing forward with her swords, a scowl on her features as she glared at the black haired male. Fumiko nodded, going off to where the X Egg's were, slightly scared of Himeka's sudden mood change.

"So, you do remember me don't you Hika-chan?" the black haired male asked pulling back his reapers staff and swinging it at the blonde from above, though it was only blocked again. "Hai, I do, Jiro-kun…. though I thought you left with your mother… why did you come back?" Himeka asked, her grip on her swords loosening slightly as she spoke.

Jiro only smirked in response, pushing harder on the double swords that were in his way, learning forward towards Himeka, but making sure that he wouldn't get touched by her swords as he did so. "Because, I missed you…" he muttered, his breath hitting her ear as he spoke, causing a blush to spread over the blondes cheeks.

Himeka didn't respond, pushing back on his reapers staff, so that he was now standing a couple steps away from her. Just as he was about to attack again a loud ringing echoed through the clearing, earning a sigh from the black haired male, "Sorry. Hika-chan, but I have to leave you, I'll see you soon," he stated, leaning forward and pressing his lips against the blond haired female's cheek before he disappeared in a sudden movement.

"Hime-Himeeeeeeee I did it!" Fumiko called, throwing her arms around her blond friends waist, her own Character Change gone as she did such a thing, Himeka's Character Change came un-done, Kinomi sitting on her left shoulder as Ringo sat on her right shoulder, a smile on the queen like Chara's features while a wide grin covered Ringo's features.

"You did really good Fumi-chan," Himeka stated, patting the younger girl on the head with a small smile, "We should get back to the Guardian's! Lets go!" Fumiko called grabbing onto Himek's hand and pulling her towards the Guardian's Garden…..


	5. Old Friends and Good Night Kisses!

**Shugo Chara, A New Time**

(Disclaimer: I do not, own Shugo Chara… Thank you very much; it belongs to Peach-Pit.)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Inner voices_

'_X eggs talking'_

(Me talking, but I won't do it very often, hardly ever…)

_Guardian Characters talking, such as Ringo, Gin, ect._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 (Scene change)

_Flash backs/ memories _

**((This chapter is split into two, since I have so many ideas for this chapter and they all couldn't fit into one chapter.))**

(Hello every one, I would like people to review and tell me just what they would like to happen in the up-coming chapters, if they want some Aruto-Himeka fluff, if they want me to focus a chapter more on the Guardian's (why Izumi is so mean, Fumiko's background ect), the elder Generation of Guardian's (Amu, Tadase, Yaya, ect with a splash of Ikuto and Utau...) or any thing else, though I can't guarantee that I will put just what you say into the chapter, I just what to know what the readers would like to happen.)

(Riropin: Thank you for reviewing again, Riropin-san. It mad me so happy to know that you reviewed yet again! Thanks a ton! Thanks for the in put and no. This chapter will be longer then chapter four, I'm trying to make them longer and longer as I go, though it is kind of hard. –sweat drops- Any whom, hope you enjoy this chapter as well!)

--

"What happened?!" Izumi asked, slamming her hands down onto the table, the cup that sat next to her left hand of the table shaking, a couple drops of the green tea inside spilling onto the table.

Himeka bit down on her bottom lip, Kinomi sat on her right shoulder, the small silver haired chara's lips pressed together in thought, while Ringo sat on her left shoulder a frown on the orange hair chara's features. "W-well, I-" Himeka began, only to be cut off by Fumiko.

"Duh, I all ready told you Izu-Izu, we went to fight the X Egg and so we both did a Character Transformation and got that rotten X Egg and Hime-Hime turned it back to normal and it flew off. But then this grim reaper guy who wasn't really the grim reaper, it was just his Character Transformation, Hime-Hime told me. So any way, he used this weird attack that made all these X Egg's appear, then Hime-Hime said 'you take care of the X Egg's, I'll handle this guy!' she sounded like some super hero, it was awesome! Then I did a Character Transformation with Yuki and became 'Freezing Love' and got a cute little outfit like Yuki's and then took care of those nasty X Egg's, then when I came back the grim reaper guy was gone!" Fumiko stated, taking in a deep breath of air after saying so much in such a short time.

Ryuru glanced from Fumiko to Himeka, pushing up his glasses with a finger before he spoke, "So, you took care of this 'grim reaper guy' did you Hotori-san?" he asked, not looking away from the blond as he spoke, it was obvious that he knew something was odd about the situation.

"Yes, I…..I did, though he left before I could really fight him properly," Himeka answered, making sure not to call Jiro by his name as she spoke and referring to her childhood friend as 'him' instead.

Fumiko threw her arms around Himeka, a pout on her features as she looked at Ryuru, "Kazu-Kazu! Tell Ryu-Ryu not to give Hime-Hime such a hard time, you too Izu-Izu!" the red head, not caring that she addressed every one oddly, those were their 'nick names' and even so, they were all ready used to them, since that was the only thing Fumiko would call them.

"Well," the brown haired 'prince' began, not really knowing what to say. "How about we go home for now, since we have to meet back here tonight for the school festival set up?" Kazuki said, looking from one person to the other as he spoke, not caring that his statement had come out more as a question.

"All right, I'll be taking my leave then, Prince. Izumi-san, Fumi, Hotori-san," Ryuru added quickly, the Chara next to him nodded swiftly, following the black haired male out the door.

"Well, I'm going to leave as well then, I still have to see Mother in the hospital before I go home," Izumi stated, not bothering to wave good bye as she stood up and walked out of the room, Hikari following behind her with a giggle.

Himeka grabbed her school bag, slinging it over her shoulder with a small sigh. "I-I'll be leaving too then, I need to do something, see you tomorrow Fumi-chan, Ryuru-san," she muttered, spinning around on her heels and heading out the door with a small wave.

"This isn't good… Jiro-kun shouldn't be in Japan, he should be in America! He moved to America when we were small, he should have moved but… he being here will cause problems and he was using the X Egg's, that means he must work with Easter…." Himeka rambled under her breath, un-aware that the two Chara's on her shoulders were glancing at her with worried eyes.

"Himeka-chan…" Ringo murmured, biting down on her bottom lip to keep from saying any thing else, a habit she must have picked up from seeing Himeka do it so many times.

It was decided then, she was going to go see Aruto, she needed to talk with him about Jiro and why he was here, surely Aruto would know that his younger brother was in Japan wouldn't he? Maybe…. If not then he would soon enough.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Himeka pounded her fist against the front door of the house that she had been with Aruto in. Hoping that he would open the door and that he wouldn't be mad at her… After a while of knocking the door opened, a tired looking Aruto stood in the doorway, his school uniform still on as he looked to see who was at the door, his eyes widening slightly with surprise as he looked down at Himeka.

"Hime… what are you doing here?" he asked, moving back from the door slightly so she could walk inside the house, which she did. Standing next to the couch in his living room with out much thought, her Chara's floating next to her, Ringo looking around while Kinomi glared at Aruto.

"U-um, well…" Himeka muttered, her face flushing a pink color as the purple haired male took a seat on the couch behind her, sitting closer then she would have liked at the moment. "Don't you know…?" she asked, not really wanting to tell him why she was there.

Aruto raised an eye brow at his Hime's question, not quite understanding what she was trying to say, an amused smirk on his features as he pulled on her arm, causing her to sit down on the couch and into his lap, which earned a small squeak in surprise from the blond.

"Aruto-kun! W-what did you do that for?" she asked, moving to get out of his lap and she most likely would have too, if not for the arms that wrapped around her waist, making her stay in place.

She had tried to come and tell Aruto about Jiro, but this was making her forget why she had come in the first place! Aruto and his stupid well… she did know what you would call what he was doing, but it was embarrassing!

Aruto licked his lips before answering, setting his head on top of Himeka's shoulder. "Simply because I wanted to. Why did you come in the first place, Hime?" he asked answering her question with another question.

Himeka opened her mouth to respond, only to close it again, she did this a couple times, looking at Kinomi and Ringo with a pleading glance, not knowing how to say what she needed to say. "Hm! I'll help you, Himeka-sama, Character Change: from a girl who can't say what she wants to a girl who speaks her mind!" Kinomi stated, earning an amused look from Aruto as she pointed the staff in her hands at Himeka, a small silver clip in the shape of a blue berry appearing on the side of the girls head.

"Aruto-kun. Its Jiro-kun, he came back from America, I fought him today… he has a Chara as well and works for Easter…" she stated in a firm voice, the berry clip disappearing seconds later.

Aruto's eyes widened for the second time that day, his arms tightening around Himeka's waist as a small growl made its way out of his lips. "Damn it, that brat should have just stayed in America…"

She knew that telling him was a bad idea… they hadn't liked each other when they were children either, part of her wondered why, but it didn't matter much.

"A-Aruto-kun, please don't be mad at Jiro-kun. It was his faul-" she began, only to be cut off by Aruto, "Shut up! Don't call him Jiro-kun! He isn't 'kun' I'm aloud to be 'kun', but not him!" he snapped, hugging her tighter from behind, burring his head in her neck with a quick movement of his head. "Himeka… you're not aloud to like him," Aruto stated, a small whine in his voice as he spoke, pressing his lips against the skin of her neck.

This caused a dark red blush to cover her cheeks, his actions were bad enough but, saying /that/ was just…! "I-I-I don't…" she muttered, looking down at her hands, which were placed in her lap, not knowing where else to put them. "I don't l-li-like him, I-I mean…" she finished, annoyed at her own stuttering.

She couldn't like him, Jiro-ku, no, Jiro had been gone for too long, she didn't even know him any more, sure he still looked like the little black haired boy that she knew, but did he still act like it? She doubted it, but Aruto was still her Aruto; the Aruto that she had grown up with, the Aruto that protected her when she needed it.

"That's good, because if you liked him, then you wouldn't like me," Aruto muttered, not bothering to lift his head up from where he was, making it so Himeka couldn't understand what he was saying, not that he wanted her to.

"Aruto-kun, I need to get home soon," Himeka stated, making sure she didn't stutter as she spoke again, blinking a couple times as Aruto nodded, something that felt quite odd against her neck, before he pulled away from her neck.

Moving his arms from around her waist and giving her a small push, Aruto stood up after she did, amused that she had waited until he wanted her to stand up to stand up.

Himeka looked around for Kinomi and Ringo, tipping her head to the side slightly as she turned around to look at Aruto, "U-um, Aruto-kun, do you know where Ringo and Kinomi went?" she asked, feeling calm around the purple haired teen.

"Hm? They most likely found Akemi, since he was sleeping when you came," Aruto stated, grabbing a hold of Himeka's hand and pulling her towards his room, 'Akemi? Does Aruto-kun have a cat?' Himeka thought, her face scrunching up at the idea.

The two were soon standing in the room that belonged to him, Kinomi was sitting on the edge of the dresser, a small cup of tea (that had appeared in thin air) sitting in her hands, while Ringo and Akemi were fighting on the bed, something about cats and dogs, apparently.

"E-Eh!? Aruto-kun!? You have a Chara?" Himeka asked, sliding her hand out of his and walking up to where the two were, picking up Akemi by the scruff of his neck before Aruto could reply. "H-hey! Lady! Don't pick me up!" Akemi hissed, flailing around in the air as he tried to get away from the 'lady'.

Ringo burst out laughing at the sight, flying up into the air in front of Himeka "Cats like to be scratched under the chin, it calms them down," Kinomi stated from her spot on the dresser. Himeka followed her Chara's advice, setting Akemi down on her hand and scratching the small Chara under the chin with a finger, a giggle finding its way out of her lips as the Chara started purring.

"Hime-chan, don't spoil him too much," Aruto mused, his eyes locked on the girl, not daring to take his eyes off her for even a minute. "But he's so cute Aruto-kun! Such a cute Chara!" she responded, stopping her actions a couple seconds later, causing the 'cute Chara' to look up at her, "Aw, Lady! That felt nice," Akemi whined, flying up to sit on Himeka's shoulder, pawing at a piece of her blond hair.

"Aruto… I like this Lady, she's really nice," the Chara stated, still pawing at the piece of hair, "Himeka," Ringo added, her hands on her hips as she looked at Akemi, "Eh? What did you say Apple?" Akemi asked, not bothering to look at the orange haired Chara as they spoke. "RINGO, my name is Ringo not Apple! And her name is Himeka, not 'Lady'. Idiotic cat," Ringo scowled, her cheeks puffing up with air in annoyance.

"Ringo, Kinomi, we need to get home." Himeka stated, slightly amused at the two Chara's arguing, looking over at Aruto with a smile, she felt a lot more comfortable around Aruto then she thought she would have. "Um, Aruto-kun. W-would you like to… come over to my house for a while, ah! W-well, if you want to that is, you don't have to if you don't want to, but I-I'd like you to and uh… yeah…" she finished, her cheeks burning with embarrassment at her own rambling.

Aruto couldn't help but grin at her rambling, finding it rather cute. He lifted a hand, placing it on top of her head and ruffling her hair slightly, "Himeka-chan, I'd love to come over to your house," he answered, earning a soft sigh from Himeka, who was glad that he wanted to.

"All right then! Let's get move-move-move-moving!" Ringo called, punching the pom-poms she held into the air, the pom-poms that had magically appeared in her hands were orange, white and pink, "Understood," Kinomi muttered, the cup of tea gone from her hands as she floated above the ground, taking her normal place on Himeka's shoulder, while Ringo stayed in the air. (Since Akemi was sitting on her spot.)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aruto made sure to stay by Himeka's side, his Chara still sitting on her shoulder, while one of her Chara's. Ringo, he was sure that was what the Chara had called herself, was sitting on his shoulder, a smile on the orange haired Chara's features.

At the moment they were walking through the park, since Himeka knew it was a short cut to her house and it would be quicker to walk that way. As soon as they entered the park Aruto could tell something was going to happen, his eyes darting around to look for what the problem was.

Sure enough, something was wrong. A female stood on one of the benches in the park, the people that had been enjoying their time in the park before were now all frozen in place, a blank look in their eyes as their Chara Egg floated over their head, a white X now on all of the eggs.

"Akemi!" Aruto stated, knowing he didn't need to say any thing more, the cat Chara nodded, moving by the purple haired teen, as soon as they were about to do a Character Transformation, the female pulled a thin piece of wire by her side, causing wire to wrap around Aruto, trapping him in place, the wire would cut into his skin if he moved, so she wouldn't have to worry about him for a while.

"Hm, that was easier then I though," she muttered, the female's long honey brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail, a blue and grey ninja's outfit covered her, a small white pouch was wrapped around her left leg, then a giant shuriken sat on her back.

Himeka's eyes widened at the sudden series of actions, looking from the female to Aruto, "Aruto-kun! Are you all right?" she asked, a worried tone in her voice as she spoke, "I'm fine, Himeka. Be careful," Aruto replied, not daring to let the pain slip into his voice as he tried to get out of the wire cocoon he was trapped in.

"Himeka-chan, we have to do a Character Transformation!" Ringo called, floating in front of Himeka, having moved just in time out of the way of the wire when Aruto was trapped. "Right. U-unlock my heart!" Himeka stated, a bright orange light surrounded the two. As it disappeared Himeka was in the normal pink, red and white Lolita dress, her hair was put back in curls and the orange apple shaped clip was placed in her hair "Character Transformation: Amulet Apple!"

"Hm, Amulet Apple is it? Well, nice to meet you, you better hope you are strong enough to be me. Twilight Ninja," the brown haired female spoke pulling the giant shuriken from her back, sending it flying towards Himeka with a flick of her hand. "Shuriken Slash,"

"Magic Staff! Magical Protection!" Himeka yelled, holding the staff out in front of her, the orange shield protecting her and Aruto from the weapon that was thrown at them, though as soon as the shuriken hit the orange shield, it sliced through it, slashing Himeka's arm and causing the Character Transformation to come un-done.

"Now! Wire Net!" 'Twilight Ninja' called, waving her hands towards the two Chara's. A net that was made of glowing black wire appeared around Ringo and Kinomi, making it so they couldn't Character Change or do a Character Transformation.

As much as he cared for Himeka, he was still a part of Easter, father wouldn't be happy if he helped defeat some one who worked for Easter, so doing nothing would be best. "I'm sorry, Himeka," he muttered his eyes locked on his Hime and the 'Twilight Ninja' that stood accost from her.

Akemi on the other hand, didn't want Himeka to get any more hurt and it wasn't like Aruto would get mad at him for helping /his/ girl, would he? Either way, he needed to help Himeka, she made Aruto _happy_, the kind of happy he hadn't seen the purple haired teen since Aruto was a child.

"You have to do a Character Transformation with me!" he yelled, floating in front of Himeka, who looked back at him with worried eyes. "But I…" she muttered, shaking her head and nodding at the purple haired Chara. "All right! Let us try it then Akemi!"

Himeka placed her hand over the Humpty Lock, a small smile on her face, "Please, Humpty Lock…" she muttered under her breath, her eyes widening as a blue light covered the two.

Aruto looked over at what was happened, rather surprised at the out come of things, his father had said Himeka's mother Amu could do a Character Transformation with other peoples Chara's, but this was… amazing.

'Twilight Ninja's' eyes widened grabbing onto the kunai she held in her hand tighter, "Kuma?! She's strong!" she stated, talking to her Chara as she looked over at the area where the black light was, wondering what would happen.

As Himeka's feet touched the ground the black light disappeared, leaving a new Himeka in its place. A pair of tight black shorts covered her lower body, a pair of black knee high boots covered from her feet to her knee, a sleeveless black top that stopped mid-stomach covered her upper body, a pair of black fingerless gloves sat on her hands, lastly a white chocker sat around her neck, a small golden bell hanging from the choker, ringing softly every time she moved. "Character Transformation: Amulet Koneko. Nya!" (just so you all know Amulet Koneko, is translated to Amulet Kitten.) Himeka yelled, a red blush spreading over her cheeks as she caught sight of herself, "N-nya?! This outfit shows to much skin!" she whined, the black cat ears that sat on top of her blond hair twitched slightly, the black cats tail flickering behind her in surprise.

"Hm? Whatever, lets see what you can do then Amulet Koneko!" the brown haired female called, throwing the kunai towards Himeka with a smirk. _Now Himeka jump high and call out 'Koneko's Claws'!_ Akemi stated in her head, she did as he asked, pushing off of the ground and jumping up as the kunai came near her, a grin on her features, liking the feeling of being Amulet Koneko. "Koneko's Claws!" she called, a pair of metal claw like items attaching to her gloves. (like Ikuto but on both hands…)

_Now call out 'Neko Slash'!_ Ameki mused, glad that Himeka was liking their Character Transformation, he was having fun himself, since Aruto didn't need any help when they Character Transformed… "Neko Slash!" Amulet Koneko yelled, appearing behind Twilight Ninja and slashing at her, making sure not to hurt the female very much as she did such a thing.

"Ha, is that the best you can d-eh?" the brown haired female snapped, only to stop as soon as Amulet Koneko moved away, the pouch that was filled with all her weapons in Himeka's hand. "H-hey! Give it back you stupid cat!" she yelled, her cheeks flushing in anger and embarrassment as she spoke, pointing towards the X Egg's with her hands then pointing towards Himeka.

All the X Egg's followed her action, flying towards Amulet Koneko in a angered rage. "Heh, fine then, Neko Claw!" Himeka mused holding out her hand towards the X Egg's, stopping them in place as a huge black paw came over them, acting like a cage. "Now. Negative heart, lock on!" Himeka stated, putting her hands in an odd position around the locket, just as she had done the times before this. "Open heart!" she finished, a bright black heart shaped light shooting at the trapped X Egg's, turning them back into Chara Egg's. The giant cat's claw disappeared; leaving the Chara Egg's to fly away back to where they belonged.

"But… you can't win!" Twilight Ninja yelled, clinching her hands into fists as she looked at Himeka, "Fine. I'll show you my new move, just 'cuz you made me mad," she snapped, holding her hands out in front of her, "Hidden Trap, bind the enemy and squeeze,"

A flash caught Himeka's eyes, ah, wire again, this stuff was really annoying, "Neko Slash!" Himeka called, slashing at the area around her, the wire falling to the ground with out much trouble. "Wire won't work against me Twilight Ninja, I have claw's," she mused, earning an annoyed growl from the brown haired female.

"I'll get you next time Himeka Hotori!" Twilight Ninja called, disappearing in a cloud of blue smoke. Himeka would have cheered, if it not had been for the enemy calling her by her real name, that was bad, but still she won! She beat the enemy!

"We did it! Akemi we did it!" Himeka cheered, punching her fist into the air. _Yeah, we did good. But we need to help Aruto and your Chara's!_ Akemi stated. Himeka nodded, she had forgotten about those three in the mist of the battle.

"Neko Slash," Himeka muttered, slashing one claw down the side of the wire that was wrapped around Aruto, cuts covered his arms, a sign that he had tried to get out, though he wasn't hurt too bad. "Hime! You did really good," Aruto muttered, hugging Himeka to him with a small sigh, he was glad she was safe after all of that.

"U-uh, Aruto-kun, I'm glad your all right, but I don't... d-don't hug me while I'm wearing this," Himeka whined, still not liking the outfit she had been put in, a pout on her features as Aruto looked down at her. "Aa, fine. Though you do make a cute kitten, _Amulet Koneko_," Aruto stated, pulling away from Himeka with a smirk, glad that he had made her blush once again, though she did really look cute in that cat outfit…

"Himeka-chan!" "Himeka-sama!" Ringo and Kinomi called at once, the Amulet Koneko transformation coming un-done as the two Chara's floated in front of Himeka. "Ringo… Kinomi… I'm so glad you two are all right," Himeka muttered, reaching up to wipe her suddenly wet eyes, not wanting to cry in front of Aruto.

"Come on, _Kitten_ we really should get you home," Aruto stated, ruffling Himeka's hair with a hand, liking calling her Kitten instead of Hime, though they both fit. "All right… will you still stay at my house for a little bit, Aruto-kun?" Himeka asked, tipping her head to the side slight as she looked up at him, a pink blush on her cheeks at the nick name, her voice soft as she spoke.

"Y-yeah, I'll stay at your house for a little," he replied, turning his head away from Himeka, not wanting her to see the blush that had appeared on his face at her 'innocent' actions. 'Damn it, she is going to be the death of me one day,' he though, ignoring Akemi's laughing as he grabbed onto Himeka's hand, letting her pull him towards the house, even though he all ready knew how to get there.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"M-Mama! Papa! I'm home! I brought a guest over for a little bit!" Himeka called, slipping off her shoes by the door, waiting for Aruto to do the same before she walked inside, her hand still holding his as she pulled him towards the living room.

"Oh! Himeka I have some people over as well, you remember Nadeshiko-kun, Rima-chan, Yaya-chan, Kairi-kun and Kukai-kun don't you…?" Amu asked, a small giggle escaping from her lips as she caught sight of who her daughter was with. "Aruto-kun! So nice to see you again, you're lucky Tadase isn't here," she stated with another giggle from her spot on the couch.

Kairi, Nadeshiko and Rima sat on the other couch, the one that was placed on the right side of Amu. Then Yaya and Kukai sat next to each other on the left side of Amu, a small red headed boy sat on Yaya's lap, his bright green eyes locked on Himeka . "Eh? Souma-san, you brought Taro-kun?" Himeka asked, tipping her head to the side slightly, not bothering to move from her spot next to Aruto.

"Taro-chibi is my son as well, Himeka-chii!" Yaya pouted, standing up from her seat with a child-like grin and walking over towards Himeka, still holding onto the four year old Taro. "Ne, I know we've met once before but I haven't met your boyfriend!" she stated, earning a "Yeah!" from Kukai and a nod from Nadeshiko, while Rima and Kairi just watched.

"W-well, that's…! He's not my b-b-boyfriend!" Himeka replied quickly, her cheeks turning a bright red as she slipped her hand out of Aruto's, embarrassed that her mother and fathers friends would think such a thing. "Aruto-kun is my childhood friend," the blond haired girl added.

Yaya nodded, though she didn't really believe Himeka's 'he's not my boyfriend' statement, they looked more then just friends to her… "Any whom! Himeka-chii will you and your 'childhood friend' watch Taro for me while we talk with your mother, pretty please with sugar on top!" she asked, holding out the boy towards the two.

Himeka put out her arms to take the little boy, a small smile on her face as Taro grabbed onto around her neck, letting her take him from his mother. "Meka-sama! Taro is happy to see you again!" Taro stated, setting his head on Himeka's shoulder while glaring at Aruto. He didn't seem to like the purple haired male very much….

"I-I'll be in my room if you need me then Mama," Himeka said, smiling softly as she lead a happy Taro and an annoyed Aruto to her room. "Hmm? So this is Kitten's room?" Aruto asked, laying down on the bed with out getting the permission to do so first, he would do it any way.

"Yeah, this is my room. Ah! A-Aruto-kun, don't get on my bed!" Himeka replied after shutting the door, setting Taro down on the ground, in which the little boy stayed by Himeka's side, not wanting to be apart from 'Meka-sama'.

Before Aruto could answer Taro spoke, pointing up at Ringo, who was floating in the air next to Kinomi and Akemi. "Ne-ne, Meka-sama! Why do you have floating mini-peoples? Are they toys?" he asked, reaching up to try and get one of the Chara's, though they all flew out of his reach before he could touch them.

Aruto glanced down at Taro with an amused look, so the kid could see Chara's? Good, maybe he could get the Chara's to keep the boy distracted while he was with Himeka.

"T-Taro-kun?! You can see Ringo and Kinomi?" Himeka asked, surprised that the red haired boy could see the three Chara's, "Well duh! They are floating right there!" he replied with a laugh as Ringo pulled her magic stick out of thin air, waving it in front of Taro with a grin.

"Himeka-sama, didn't you know that some little children can see us Chara's?" Kinomi asked, floating in front of Taro with a small bow. "Please to meet you Taro-kun, my name is Kinomi, then the 'little floating person' with the orange hair is Ringo, lastly cat ears is called Akemi," she stated, earning a nod from the red haired boy.

"Nice to meet 'cha, Taro is Taro! Taro is going to call you Ki-Ki!" Taro stated in a child-ish voice, letting out a small squeal as Kinomi nodded, a sign that she didn't care either way. "Taro-kun, you can't tell the adults about Kinomi, Ringo and Akemi all right?" Himeka asked with a smile, crouching down so she was eye level with Taro.

"All right! Taro won't tell the adults!" he replied quickly, nodding as he spoke to the blond haired girl. "Thank you, Taro-kun, now lets play a game," Himeka mused, watching as Taro nodded once again, running over to sit on the bed next to Aruto, shooting the purple haired teen another glare.

This wouldn't be too hard; as long as Taro and Aruto didn't end up hurting each other every thing would be fine… Now she just needed to think of a game for them all to play.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Thank you for helping me watch Taro, Aruto-kun," Himeka stated, a light pink blush covering her cheeks, standing next to Aruto outside the front door. Taro and his parents, along with the rest of her mother's friends had left a while ago and now Aruto said that he needed to get leaving.

Aruto smirked, leaning down slightly towards Himeka, slipping his finger under her chin to make her look up at him. "It wasn't a problem, after all, I got to spend time with you," he muttered, bending his head down slightly, pressing his lips to the edge of her mouth for a quick second before putting his mouth against her ear, "You look really cute when you're embarrassed, Hi-me-ka," and with that he pulled away, leaving a flustered Himeka standing in the doorway as he walked into the now dark streets, Akemi floating behind him.

"He k-k-k-k-k-k-k-" Himeka mumbled, only to be cut off by Ringo. "He kissed you! He kissed you Himeka-chan, even if it was only on the side of the mouth he still kissed you!" Ringo squealed, clapping her hands together multiple times, Kinomi just smiled, a small giggle escaping her lips.

The still blushing and mumbling Himeka made her way inside, walking up into her room and falling face down into the bed, letting out a small sigh, rather happy with the day. "He kissed me…" she stated, though it was muffled by the pillow her head was buried in.

Tomorrow she needed to meet with the Guardian's to help set up the Festival the next morning and hopefully she would see Aruto again, though a small part of her also hoped she would see Jiro again soon.

"Kinomi-chan, will you turn off the lights?" Himeka asked, pulling the covers over herself as she turned on her back. The silver haired Chara nodded, quickly floating over to the light switch and flipping off the lights, Ringo on the other hand, was in front of the purple egg, Himeka's last Chara Egg, which had moved slightly when Himeka had entered the room, "I hope you'r born soon, little Chara," she muttered, placing her hand on the eggs before moving away, getting ready to go to bed on her own.

Himeka smiled softly to herself, pulling the Humpty Lock from around her neck and placing it on the stand beside her, "Good night, Kinomi-chan, Ringo-chan, un-born Chara-chan," Himeka muttered with a small yawn, letting herself slowly drift to sleep.


	6. Festival of Fun

**Shugo Chara, A New Time**

(Disclaimer: I do not, own Shugo Chara… Thank you very much; it belongs to Peach-Pit and I don't own the song Yume No Ysubomi either, it belongs to Nana Mizuki.)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Inner voices_

'_X eggs talking'_

(Me talking, but I won't do it very often, hardly ever…)

_Guardian Characters talking, such as Ringo, Gin, ect._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 (Scene change)

_Flash backs/ memories _

(Hello every one, I would like people to review and tell me just what they would like to happen in the up-coming chapters, if they want some Aruto-Himeka fluff, if they want me to focus a chapter more on the Guardian's (why Izumi is so mean, Fumiko's background ect), the elder Generation of Guardian's (Amu, Tadase, Yaya, ect with a splash of Ikuto and Utau...) or any thing else, though I can't guarantee that I will put just what you say into the chapter, I just what to know what the readers would like to happen.)

--

"Hime-Hime! Can you help me put up this banner?" Fumiko asked, holding up one side of the banner to the wall, trying to hold it up and nail it to the wall at the same time, having trouble doing such a thing, "Ah! All right," Himeka replied with a smile, putting down the poster board that she was working on and walking up to Fumiko, taking the hammer from the red haired female.

"Nail it in! Nail it in!" Fumiko stated with a giggle, watching as Himeka nailed the banner to the wall with one of the nails, doing the same to the other side. "All done, will you help me with finishing the posters Fumi-chan?" the blond haired female asked, setting down the hammer on the table, sitting back down in her seat.

"Yup, yup! Fumiko will help with the posters so Hime-Hime won't have so much to do!" Fumiko cheered, sitting down next to her friend and writing 'Sakura Festival' in big bright red letters, doing the same to the other poster boards as Himeka decorated them.

Kazuki was working on getting the booths set up with the schools many clubs, while Izumi and Ryuru were working on the were things would be set up and where the chairs would be put in the auditorium.

"Hotori-san! I need to speak with you!" Ryuru called, walking up to the two at a quick pace, holding a clip board in one hand and a pen in the other, "Hotori-san, I need you to sing at the school opening ceremony, since we need one of the Guardian's to sing along with who ever the high school picks to accompany the singer, but Izumi-san won't do it and Fumi can't do it," he finished, earning a whine from Fumiko.

"It isn't Fumiko's fault that she can't sing!" she cried, her cheeks puffing up with air as she crossed her arms over her chest, "E-eh? Why me? I can't- in front of so many people…" Himeka stated, biting down on her bottom lip.

"She'll do it," Ringo said from her spot on the table, doodling on one of the posters with an orange marker that was a bit too big for her. "Hai… I'll do it…" Himeka murmured, having no choice in the matter any way, Ringo would just Character Change with her and have her answer 'yes' if she said no and plus the others were counting on her, so she had to do it.

"Thank you Hotori-san, you'll have to talk with….." Ryuru began, but trailed off after a bit, looking down at the clip board in his hands, "You'll have to talk with Tsukiyomi Aruto-san on what song you two pick,"

"T-T-Tsukiyomi Aruto!? I'm going to be singing with Aruto-kun?" Himeka asked, earning a confused look from Fumiko and a nod from Ryuru, who walked off to go back to working.

"You know Tsuki-whatever his name is?" Fumiko asked, not remembering what the person was called, she just knew it started with 'Tsuki'…. "Y-yeah, he's a friend," the Joker replied with a blush, sinking down in her chair slightly and going back to working on the posters.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

A couple hours later the Sakura Festival was starting, Kazuki had given his speech and so now it was time for her to sing, waiting behind stage with her lips pressed into a thin line the blond haired female paced back and forth, waiting for Aruto to show up.

"Heh, I didn't think it would be /_you/_ who would be singing Kitten," Aruto mused with a smirk as he walked up to Himeka, who was dressed in a black and gold kimono, her hair was put up into a bun, a small head ornament sat on top of her hair, the Humpty Lock was put around her neck, though it was tucked under the kimono.

He was wearing a male kimono that was black and brown, his father's old violin in his hands as he walked towards the Hotori female, "Aruto-kun! Don't call me that here!" Himeka stated, her face flushing a bright red at the nick name.

"Fine, fine then my Himeka-chan, what song did you want to sing any way," he asked, earning a darker flush at the different title.

'My Himeka-chan' was no better then Kitten, she just hoped that he wouldn't call her that in front of the Guardian's, or in front of her parents….

"U-um, I wanted to sing Yume No Ysubomi, since I figured you'd know how to play it on the violin, since your aunt Utau used to sing it to us," Himeka stated, licking her suddenly dry lips.

Aruto nodded, reaching out and patting Himeka on the head with a soft smile that was meant for her only. "Don't worry, Himeka-chan, you'll sing perfectly," he said before turning towards the certain, signaling for her to follow, which she did, walking up behind him so that they stood by the stage.

"And now, I would like to introduce you all to Himeka Hotori, the Joker of the Guardian's, who will be singing for you this evening, with Aruto Tsukiyomi accompanying her on the violin," Ryuru stated from his spot on the stage, looking over towards Himeka and Aruto, their sign to walk onto the stage as he walked off.

Aruto grabbed onto Himeka's hand, pulling her onto the stage along with him, walking up to the front of the stage before he stopped, letting go of Himeka's hand and holding the violin up to his shoulder, his other hand now holding the bow up with his other hand, a soft melody flowing through the auditorium as he began to play.

Himeka's hands knitted into her kimono, opening her mouth once but then closing it again, a bright blush on her cheeks, "Kinomi-chan... Please give me the courage and grace to sing," she muttered under her breath, earning a nod from the Chara, who sat on her shoulder. _From an un-graceful girl who won't sing, to a elegant girl who isn't afraid, Chara Change,_ Kinomi said, the diamond clip on Himeka's head turning into a silver berry clip.

"Yume no tsubomi hiragu, mabushii sora wo aogi, mune paii hirogaru yasashii kaori," Himeka sung, a bright smile on her face as she sung, remembering the words that Utau used to sing to her, Aruto and Jiro when the three were younger.

"Kikoeru wa koi no rizumu, kisetsu koe ai ni kitene, daisuki darou sasaya itara, sekaijuu ni kikoe chau kana." She looked out at the crowd as she sung more of the song, her eyes softening slightly as she spotted the Guardian's, and then her mother and father in another area.

"Hazuka shikute usubu miteta watashi no te wo tori hayashii desu," Himeka finished, the Character Change coming un-done as the song finished, Aruto lowed his bow from the violin, his normal smirk on his features, his eyes still locked on the blond who stood next to him.

The crowd broke out in cheers, having loved the duet by the two; it truly was a great way to start the Festival….

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

"Himeka-chan! You did really good!" Amu stated, throwing her arms around her daughter with a smile, hugging the blond haired girl without a second thought, doing the same to the Tsukiyomi who stood next to her daughter.

"Ah! Papa! Mama! You two came to the Festival?" Himeka asked, tipping her head to the side slightly, earning a nod from Amu and a smile from Tadase, "Of course, I wouldn't miss coming to my daughters school for the world," Tadase answered, leaning down slightly and hugging his daughter for a couple seconds, before standing back up again.

She was glad that her father was here, but she wasn't used to being around him, since he was usually gone doing work and what not. "Ah! Papa, Mama, Aruto-kun, I'll be back in a little, I have to go talk with the other Guardian's for a little…."

"Hm? All right, don't take to long through, my Himeka," Aruto mused, earning a glare from the blond haired male that stood next to him, "/Your/ Himeka? Since when has my daughter become /yours/?" Tadase snapped, "Tadase-kun! Don't be like that, I think it's cute!" Amu stated a pout on her lips as she spoke.

Himeka sighed, quickly scampering off to find the Guardian's before she got dragged into the mess, it was just like when she was smaller….

"_Hmph, Aruto-Aniki! Himeka is /my/ Hika-chan!" Jiro snapped, holding onto the five year old Himeka around the waist, a scowl on the black haired seven year olds face. _

_Aruto stood in front of the two, a smirk on the purple haired seven year olds features, he was the older one, having been born a couple months before Jiro was born, so there for he had the right to Himeka. "No she isn't, Himeka-Hime is mine, you of all people should know that, Jiro-Otouto…" _

_Himeka's cheeks were puffed up with air, looking from one person to the other, not really understanding what her best friends meant, "Nee, nee, Aruto-kun, Jiro-kun, don't fight! It isn't healthily for your… your spiriiiatil feelings!" (She's trying to say spiritual feelings.) the small blond yelled, wiggling her way out of Jiro's arms and pointing at her heart with a hand._

"_Papa said that if you fight then in the long run your heart only gets hurt and it only causes more emotial problems!" (Emotional problems.) the five year old added, the blond hair that had been put into pony tails on both sides of her head by her mother bounced up and down as she nodded rapidly. _

_Jiro and Aruto stopped their fighting to listen to the small girl talk, both of them sharing a look and then bursting out laughing, amused at the words coming out of the little girl. "Heyyyyy! Don't laugh at me! That so mean," Himeka whined, putting her hands on her waist with a pout._

"_S-sorry Hika-chan, you're just so cute some times!" Jiro stated, trying to stop the laughter that had bubbled up inside of him. "Adorable is more like it, and that's why your mine," Aruto mused, pulling on Himeka's arm and locking his arms around her waist, much like Jiro had done before._

"_Hey! Is not! You can't do that you cheating thief!" Jiro snapped, glaring at his brother, the laughter forgotten. "Moe, why did I even try?" Himeka muttered, her face brightening up as her father came into view, squirming out of Aruto's arms and running to her father, clutching onto his pants leg with a grin._

"_What's this I hear about Himeka being yours? You have to get my permission before you can even think about taking her hand in marriage," Tadase stated, his overprotective father character coming into view, earning a snicker from Jiro and an amused look from Aruto, "Heh, is that so old man? Well you'll have to catch us first to take Himeka away from us!" _

_Aruto and Jiro each grabbed onto one of Himeka's hand, pulling her away from the blond haired male and towards where their parents and Amu were, the three children smiling as they ran from the blond haired 'king'._

Himeka sighed, a soft smile on her lips as she walked, it was hard to believe she didn't remember such a memory until a while ago, well, she didn't even remember Aruto and Jiro until a while ago so….

"Hotori-san!" A black haired girl called from behind her booth, causing Himeka to jump, swirling around to look at the girl with wide eyes. "A-ah, your Hoshiko-san, right?" she asked, hoping she didn't get the girl's name wrong, the black haired girl was in her class after all.

"Yup! I'm Hoshiko Ridaki! Future teller, palm reader and I can even tell you your love destiny!" Hoshiko chirped, a wide smile on her face as she ushered Himeka into a chair, "W-well… that's…" Himeka muttered,

_Character Change, from a girl who can't say what she wants to a girl who doesn't think what others care_ a voice in her head stated, an odd lime green lime clip appearing in her hair. "All right! Sounds like fun! I'd like you to tell me my 'love destiny', if you can, that is," Himeka said, an sarcastic tone in her voice as she spoke.

Hoshiko blinked taken back by the shy and sweet Joker's sudden mood change, but shrugged it off, going into the back room to get something.

The clip disappeared from Himeka's hair, leaving her sitting there with a blush on her features, embarrassed by her own actions, "Ringo! Kinomi! What did I s ay about-" Himeka began, but was cut off as Ringo flew out from the bag that Himeka had told them to hide in, since there were little children that could see them running around.

"But Hime-Hime! We didn't do it! The Egg did!" Ringo replied, clearly not liking that Himeka was getting mad at her when it wasn't her fault.

"The eg-" Himeka started to say, but was cut off once again, though this time it was because Hoshiko came back into the room with a deck of cards. "All right, lets see here," Hoshiko muttered, setting the cards down on the table and shuffling them, turning over the first card to show a card that had a black cat on it, then next one had a star on it, the one after that had two arrows pointing to each other and finally the last card was black with two pink hearts on it.

"I see…" Hoshiko murmured, looking at Himeka with a smile, "It seems that you're torn between two loves, these two loves are alike, they share the same blood maybe…? You have a very hard responsibility sitting on your shoulders," she stated, flipping over another bunch of cards, her eyes stuck on the last card before looking up at Himeka again.

"It seems that the time will come very soon when you have to risk some thing very important to you to save them, very soon," the black haired fortune teller stated, staring at Himeka with an odd look in her eyes.

Himeka didn't know what to say, her eyes wide as she listened to the girl talk, since most of it was true, then maybe the other part of it was true….

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

"Phew! That girl was scary!" Kinomi muttered, sitting on Himeka's shoulder with a frown, not liking what Hoshiko had said. "Ah! Look! There's Fumi-chan and the others!"

Ringo yelled, pointing to where the Guardian's stood.

"Hime-Hime! We have a biggggggg~ problem!" Fumiko called, throwing her arms around Himeka as the blond reached her, "W-what's wrong?" Himeka asked, not understanding what the problem was.

"Hotori-san, there is an X-Character…" Kazuki stated in a hushed tone, not wanting to alarm any of the people around him, though he did just that. A small crowd gathered around the five muttering things like "Why are the Guardian's gathered?" "Is something wrong?" "Are we in any danger?!"

"Calm down every one, there isn't a problem, we're just discussing a private matter," Kazumi yelled, half lying and half telling the truth, turning back to the Guardian's, "Hotori-san, Fumi-chan, Izumi, I need you three to go to where it is," he stated to the group, earning a nod from the three girls, who quickly left, going to where the problem was.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

Himeka stopped as soon as they reached where the X-Character was, her eyes widening to find Hoshiko laying on the grass a bit away, her fortune telling cards scattered around her. "Izumi-san!" she stated, earning a nod from the brown haired female, who ran over to where Hoshiko was, muttering a quick "Live, Life, Love, Heath Check Up," a white doctor's kit appearing in her hands as she checked to make sure Hoshiko was all right.

"Hime-Hime! You need to do a Character Transformation too!" Fumiko called, having all ready done a Charanari when they were running here, becoming Freezing Love with Yuki.

"R-right," Himeka muttered, putting her hands on the Humpty Lock, "Unlock, my heart," she stated, a bright orange light surrounded her. As it disappeared Himeka was in a pink, red and white Lolita dress, having it stop a couple inches before her knees, while it was short sleeved. Her hair had been put into curls, so blonde curls covered her shoulders, along with the orange apple shaped clip that was in her hair. "Character Transformation: Amulet Apple!"

The X-Character turned to look over at the two, a deck of black cards appearing in its hands, "Useless! Useless! I'll never live up to my family name!" a voice stated in her head as the X-Character threw some of the cards in its hands at Himeka, "Magical Protection!" Himeka called, the orange shield appearing in front of her, blocking the attack from hitting her.

Though at the last second the cards went through the shield, zooming past Himeka and hitting Fumiko, who let out a small cry, her Character Transformation coming un-done.

"W-what? Hime-Hime! Watch out! Your Character Transformation comes un-done when it hits you!" Fumiko yelled in warning, but it was too late, as Himeka was hit with another card as the X-Chara threw it.

"Huh, let's just try again! My heart unlock!" Himeka called, waiting for the Charanari

to work, though nothing happened, "E-eh?" she muttered, not liking that she couldn't re-Character Transform with Ringo.

"All right then, Himeka-sama, its my turn," Kinomi stated, floating next to Himeka, "Right. Unlock, my heart," Himeka called, a purple light surrounding the two, she was

now dressed in a white Victorian styled dress, golden trimming was put around the edge of the dress, her long blond hair was curled, reaching down to her mid back, a large golden crown sat on her head, multiple colored stones where imbedded into the crown. A pair of swords appeared in her hands, the one that sat in her left hand was silver, while the one in her right hand was golden, a white gem in both of the swords handles. "Character Change: Amulet Berry!"

Himeka took in a deep breath, calming herself down before she charged at the X-Chara. "Queen's Slash!" she yelled, slashing her swords at the X-Character as it threw more cards at her, cutting right through them, _That works lovely! Keep it up Himeka-sama! _Kinomi cheered from in her head.

"Royal Rage!" Himeka called, a purple blast firing at the X-Chara from her swords, though it just dodged the attack, throwing more cards at Himeka, who blocked the cards with her swords.

"Stop playing around Hime-Hime!" Fumiko yelled, causing Himeka to turn around and look at her, "I'm not playing around" Himeka yelled back. A stupid thing to do, since that gave the X-Character an opening, which it took, throwing another batch of cards at Himeka, which hit her in the back, Kinomi's Character Transformation coming un-done too.

"Oops?" Fumiko muttered with a giggle, ignoring Kinomi's glare and Himeka's sigh as she watched the X-Egg.

"I need to move faster, so I can dodge and attack at the same time…" Himeka muttered, moving out of the way of a black beam that the X-Character blasted at her, ignoring the stinging in her arm, knowing she had been hit.

_Heh, you should have just asked sooner, Himeka-baka, _ The same voice as before stated, the green egg squirming out of her bag and floating in front of her, slowly cracking open to show the green haired Chara which was inside.

"The last egg!" Ringo and Fumiko called at the same time, while Himeka just waited, her eyes widening as the Chara came out of her egg all the way.

The Chara's lime green hair had been cut very short, so she almost looked like a he, she wore a green and white stripped shirt, a small lime pending hanging down from the silver chain around her neck, a pair of black jeans covered her lower body, three silver chains that were different lengths hung down from the side, on her feet sat black sneakers.

Her dark green eyes were locked on Himeka, a sly smirk on the Chara's face as she spoke, "Yo, Himeka. I'm your last Chara. I'm Raimu, nice to meet cha'!" the Chara stated with a snicker.

Himeka could just feel her jaw drop, well, no one had expected her Chara to be so… un-Himeka like! But then again this was her would be-self, so this part of her was locked in Himeka some where…

"Raimu…?" Himeka asked, earning a sharp nod from the green haired Chara, "Now isn't the time for greetings Baka, time to Charanari!" the Chara yelled, Himeka only nodded in response, "Unlock. My heart," she murmured, the words slipping from her mouth once again.

A bright green light covered the two, when it disappeared Himeka was dressed in a pair of very short shorts that were a dark black color, her Guardian's cape and school top had been replaced by a skin tight sleeveless black shirt that had a two holes cut in the sides, so you could see the skin on Himeka's sides. Black fish nettings now covered her hands and legs, a pair of black and silver shoes rested on her feet and lastly a lime clip was put in her hair on the side. "Character Change: Amulet Lime!"

"Go Hime-Hime! Go, go Hime-Hime!" Ringo called from her spot floating next to Fumiko, drawing Himeka's attention back to the X-Chara as it threw another set of cards at her, "S.S Speeders!" Himeka called, a pair of silver skates appearing on her feet, the wheels were a bright green shade, so they matched her outfit quite nicely.

"Quick Dash!" she yelled, jumping up into the air before the black playing cards could hit her, her eyes widening as they burst into flames, dying out a couple seconds later_. __Let's take care of this quickly then Himeka-baka!_ Raimu called from inside her head, urging the blond haired girl to do something.

"R-right! Starlit Shooters," Himeka murmured, looking down at the silver hand guns as they appeared in her hands, "I don't want to hurt it though, Raimu…" she stated, earning a sigh from the Chara in her head _Just trust me Himeka-baka!_

Himeka held the guns up towards the X-Chara, a green light building up in the guns as she pulled back the trigger, "Shooting Stars!" she called, wincing slightly as a bright light fired from the gun, three green stars shooting towards the X-Chara, as the attack hit the X-Chara was surrounded in a green bubble, keeping it from moving or attacking.

'_It's useless, I'll never be good enough' 'I'll never be as good as my parents' _Himeka let a small frown slip onto her features as Hoshiko's voice came into her head, pointing a finger towards the X-Chara with a scowl.

"Ah! I get it!" Fumiko stated with a giggle, punching her fist into the air, "You can do it Hime-Hime! Finish it off!" the hyper Ace called, cheering Himeka on along with Ringo.

"Don't talk like that you baka! Even if you aren't as good as your parents you'll be fine! I mean… as long as you're trying your best and having fun then it's all right, ne?" Himeka mused, Raimu's Charanari affecting her attitude, though she was grateful for it at a time like this.

Himeka put her hands over the Humpty Lock in the same fashion she had before, making a heart shape with her fingers "Negative Heart," she called, pushing her hands forward but keeping them in the same place, "Lock on!" she added, a small smile on her face as the green light in the shape of a heart flew out of the locket, hitting the X Chara as the light flashed, "Open Heart!" she finished, the words sliding off her tongue as if she had said them a million times.

The X broking from the Chara's head, leaving a black haired Chara in its place, "Thank you, Himeka-san. But it isn't my time to shine just yet, I'll know I'll see you again some day though, I can see it in the stars…" she stated, a small giggle escaping her lips as she went back into her egg, both the egg and the Chara disappearing in a white light.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

"Wha- where am I…?" Hoshiko murmured, sitting up with a moan, holding onto her head with a hand, "You mean you don't remember, Hoshiko-san?" Himeka asked, holding out her hand towards Hoshiko with a small smile.

"You fell asleep on the grass de-chu!" Fumiko added with a giggle, pointing up towards the sky as fire works started to light the sky up. Himeka's eyes widening, looking up at the sky as Hoshiko used her hand to stand up, taking a couple steps back from the group of Hoshiko, Fumiko and Izumi.

"S-sorry! I have to go meet up with my parents and Aruto-kun," Himeka called, running towards where her parents last were without a response.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

"Mama! Papa! Sor-ry! I got held up because I had some um, Guardian business!" Himeka stated, a slight blush on her cheeks as she reached her parents, she couldn't help but look around for the purple haired neko boy, looking up at her mother as she couldn't spot him.

"Aruto-kun left a while ago, sorry Hime-chan! I'm sure he had a good reasoning," Amu stated, a smile on the pink haired woman's face, "Enough of that Tsukiyomi boy all ready," Tadase murmured, earning a laugh from his wife who grabbed onto his hand.

"Calm down Tadase-koi, lets go get something to eat, ne?" she mused, earning a nod from Tadase and Himeka, "Lets go then, Mama! Papa!" Himeka agreed, a smile on her features as she grabbed onto her fathers empty hand, it had been a while since she had been with both her parents, so she would make the most of it.

Though she couldn't help but wondering about where Aruto had gone, had Jiro caused a problem? And she wanted to know more about Raimu, since the green haired Chara had just hatched a bit ago. But now, it could all wait, as long as she was with her mother and father she could push those thought from her head for the time being.


End file.
